


It's About Trust

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Blair chooses to go undercover in a dangerous situation. Rating; NC-17 for implied non-consensual m/m sex.





	It's About Trust

Its About Trust

Blair lazily stretched his tired body and pushed back his chair so he could rest his feet on the desk. His office was an organized mess and he grinned contentedly, knowing that if Jim were here the Sentinel would shake his head in disbelief. Well, it was an organized mess, which meant that he could quickly find anything he needed.

Looking at the time he sighed. Two more hours and then he could go home. His students had been in and out of his office most of the day, but the sunny weather provided ample distraction and he had the feeling that most students had called it an early day. "Should do that myself," he mumbled fatigued. Late stakeouts and early morning classes were wearing him down. Leaning back into the comfort of his chair he allowed himself the luxury of fantasizing about his partner. In Jim, Blair had found everything he'd been looking for, but the cop was straight as hell and Blair wasn't going to jeopardize their friendship because he was in love. He valued their friendship too much.

But at times he couldn't wonder about their connection. Somehow they thought alike, managed to anticipate each other's questions and needs. Sometimes, it puzzled him how it was possible that Jim didn't see the obvious attraction between them. At least, he was obviously attracted to Jim.

But maybe Jim didn't want to see the attraction. Blair understood perfectly well how disconcerting it could be to realize that someone of the same sex was attracted to you. He still vividly remembered Allen, his first boyfriend, opening up to him, telling him about his crush. "I freaked out too… Not for long though, but I did." Blair couldn't even blame Jim for pretending not to see, not to accept. It was a very human thing to do. People feared what they didn't understand and fear was something Jim was very familiar with. So he held on to whatever attention Jim gave him. A pat on his shoulder, fingers tangling in his hair, a hand resting on his back. These little touches kept him going, kept him alive and focused.

He'd never told Jim that the Sentinel grounded him in return. Jim's stability, his rules, his concern, Blair soaked them up like a sponge, clinging to them to gain some measure of safety, a feeling of home. A home he'd never had. Naomi had always been moving about and he'd been dragged along, even if he'd liked to stay a little longer. In the end, he'd given up on making friends or trying to fit in at school, knowing they would move away shortly.

But everything had changed when he'd met Jim. Discovering that Jim Ellison was a full Sentinel had been his dream come true, but he would probably have stayed close to the cop, even if Jim hadn't been a Sentinel. Truth was that he liked the man, Jim Ellison, even better than the Sentinel. Jim Ellison was his Holy Grail, his Shangri-La, and his sanctuary.

After the warehouse had been destroyed he'd moved into the loft, fully planning to only stay that one week. But after those seven days he'd realized that he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay close to Jim. "And he never asked me to move out," Blair whispered, still with a hint of disbelief in his tone. It was the first time that he'd been allowed to stay and become part of someone's life. It had healed an old wound, which had ached for way too long.

And tonight they would catch a Jags game on TV, eat popcorn and have a beer. To Blair, it was the perfect evening because he would spend it with Jim. In the beginning he'd feared that Jim would shut him out, allow him to live in that spare room, but that he would keep their lives separate. Blair had been ecstatic when he'd realized that Jim planned on doing things together in their spare time. Though he would have perfectly understood if Jim had wanted some time alone. Strangely enough, Jim seldom asked for that.

Checking time again, he wondered why only 5 minutes had past. He craved going home; leaving Rainier behind and settle down next to Jim on the couch and verbally banter all evening. It made him feel alive.

A knock on the door surprised him. He'd hoped his students had called it a day. "Enter," he said eventually, straightening out behind the desk. Blair looked through his papers, wondering what questions the student might have. Well, he didn't mind explaining the subject matter again; he just hoped the kid would pay attention.

"Looking good, J." The man who entered the office gestured his bodyguards to follow him. His eyes scanned Blair's appearance and he appreciatively licked his lips. Blair Jacob Sandburg looked as desirable as ever. Yeah, he was already looking forward to getting his piece of that fine ass.

J. No one had called him that in years. The word froze the blood in Blair's veins and he winced, recognizing the man who had entered his office. Blair had immediately recognized that voice, as he could never forget it. That voice brought back bad memories and he remembered nights filled with nightmares.

J. He'd been given that name because of his middle name, Jacob, and Blair passionately hated the nickname for good reasons… Nervously, he pretended to study his papers.

"Not even a hello? I guess you're not that glad to see me then?" The visitor came to a stop in front of the desk. The middle-aged man studied the grad student. He hadn't thought it possible, but the kid looked fucking great, good enough to eat. During his years in jail he'd often fantasized about Blair. Hopefully now he would get his chance to make his move.

Blair finally raised his eyes and tried to control the shivers that ran up and down his spine. He'd desperately hoped to never see that face again, but now Leroy was grinning back at him. Blair hated that smug grin, hated everything the pimp presented.

"You don't mind me sitting down, do you, J?" The bald man took a seat opposite the desk and gestured his companions to remain standing behind him. The bulge in his slacks was growing and he wished he could have his way with Blair right now. But he would be patient and wait for the right moment to come along.

Blair's fingers trembled and he grabbed the papers to have something to hold on to. "What do you want, Leroy?" He hated the way his voice trembled. Leroy had always intimidated him. As a seventeen years old boy he'd been completely defenseless.

"So you do remember me, J?" Leroy asked amused, enjoying terrifying the grad student. "You thought you got rid off me, did you? You're not that stupid, kid. I should know. I paid for your education." Playing his trump, he uncovered the bond Blair had signed 12 years ago. If Blair failed to pay the remaining 19.000 dollars, the kid's ass was his and he would put it to good use. Blair would make him a lot of money!

Sweat appeared on Blair's brow. "I don't have the money, Leroy." Truth was that he never expected the loan shark and pimp to be released from prison, or maybe the criminal had escaped? Faced with his worst nightmare, he avoided Leroy's eyes. The grey, fish-like eyes made him shudder.

"Come on, J," Leroy said in a mockingly gentle tone. "We can work things out, you know how." Yeah, Blair had escaped once, but this time Blair wouldn't be that lucky.

Blair froze behind his desk, closely observing the hired muscle standing behind Leroy. They blocked the doorway, leaving him no way out. Years ago, when Naomi had dropped him off at Rainier, he'd found himself without money at the end of the month and eventually he'd taken a loan. At that time he hadn't known who and what Leroy was.

Now, years later, he failed to understand how he could have been so stupid. But he'd been forced to resort to the loan as Naomi felt he had to be self-sufficient at that young age. She hadn't sent him any money and the grant money was barely enough to keep him alive.

"I take it that's a yes?" Leroy inquired amused. "You can work off the money in like… 4 months." And preferrently at his home, as he didn't plan to share Blair with others for the first few days. Maybe if he lost his interest in Sandburg and the money was right, some of his friends could try the kid for themselves.

"I didn't agree to whore for you then and I won't do it now!" Blair stated infuriated. "I'm not one of your boys!" It had scared him shitless when he'd realized that Leroy had wanted him to work as a prostitute to pay back the loan. Escort, was what Leroy had called it, but he hadn't been fooled. He had only been seventeen!

Leroy had terrorized him, trying to make him cave in and he had put up all the resistance he had been capable of, but Leroy had almost won. Thankfully, that day the police had arrested Leroy and had taken the criminal away. That had been his salvation.

But now Leroy was back, demanding his money. Her owed Leroy 19.000 dollars… he'd only taken a loan of 5.000, but Leroy figured the rest was interest. Frantically, Blair tried to calculate how much money he'd left in his back account. A pathetic 100 dollars perhaps and that was only because Jim cut him some slack on the rent. Books were expensive and without Jim he'd be greatly indebted to the bank as well.

"Gimme a chance to get the money together?" Although Blair didn't believe he could raise 19.000 dollars that quickly, he had to try. The alternative was Leroy looking over his shoulder, waiting to seize his opportunity. Blair knew people who had 'disappeared' after being unable to meet payments. Later, he'd heard that they were working the streets, trying to pay Leroy back to get the criminal off their backs.

"You've got twenty-four hours, kid. My friends here," and Leroy pointed at his men, "will make sure you understand that I'm serious." Leroy got up from his chair and grinned smugly. "Don't try to double cross me."

Blair sucked in his breath, knowing what Leroy meant by 'making sure you understand'. "Leroy, man. You don't have to do that." Blair pushed back his chair, desperately hoping that he would make it to the doorway before the muscle got their hands on him. But Leroy gestured his men to proceed and the gorillas moved quickly. One of them grabbed his waist and the other quickly took hold of his right wrist.

"Consider this a warning," Leroy said as he headed for the doorway. "I want my money. Fail to deliver and your ass is mine."

He shivered violently and his breath caught when the bulky man pulled at his arm. Blair screamed in pain, unable to remain quiet when they dislocated his shoulder. "Don't do that, man!" he called out helplessly.

"Twenty-four hours," the hired muscle said and grinning, the two men left the office.

Blair sank down on his chair, clutching his shoulder. Man, the pain was bad! Shaking over his entire body he stared at the phone. Rationally, he knew he should call Jim, ask him to drive him to the hospital, but the Sentinel would ask too many questions. Maybe he could call a fellow TA to take him to the hospital?

He was still staring at the phone when the door opened again. Blair's body tensed involuntarily, fearing Leroy's return. Afraid to look up, he closed his eyes. Hadn't Leroy done enough damage? But he knew that Leroy got a kick from inflicting pain.

"Blair?"

The voice took him aback and his eyes flashed open. "Joel?"

Taggart gave Blair a puzzled look, seeing the obvious pain on the young man's face. "Care to tell me what's wrong?" Joel closed the door behind him and slowly approached Blair, giving the grad student time to get used to his unexpected presence. Blair looked too pale and Joel swore he saw tears swimming in his blue eyes. "Are you hurting?"

Joel's kind words were almost too much for Blair as he hugged his throbbing shoulder. Yeah, Joel would help him, wouldn't ask too many questions if he played it right. He had long realized that Joel had a weak spot for him and although he hated to abuse the man's kindness, he didn't feel like he had another choice. "Fell from the stairs, man. Shoulder hurts." He felt bad for lying to Taggart, but couldn't tell Joel the truth. Maybe later, once his nerves had settled down, but not now. "Could you help me to my feet? I feel kinda dizzy here, man." It was the truth. The pain was quickly paralyzing his right arm.

"I'll do more," Joel said resolved. "We're going to the hospital and no protest!" he stated calmly. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Blair. I don't like that."

Blair cringed inwardly. Joel couldn't have been more accurate. Yes, he'd seen an ugly ghost from his past; one he'd thought was buried in jail. "That's cool, man. I'm not going to object…"

Joel wrapped one arm gently around Blair's waist, not taking any chances.

"I can walk on my own, man, but thanks," Blair said quickly, but Joel didn't release him. Instead of getting irritated at being babied, he allowed it to happen.

Joel looked at Blair quizzically. "Fell down the stairs? If that's the case, how come you don't have any bruises?" He'd quickly concluded that only Blair's shoulder was hurting. "You can tell me, Blair."

"I did fall from the stairs." Blair stuck to his story. Although he liked and trusted Joel a lot, he couldn't tell Taggart what had really happened. He felt too ashamed for past mistakes. Maybe if Jim was in a good mood tonight, he could ask the Sentinel to loan him some money.

Joel grabbed an exotic looking tablecloth and improvised a sling for Blair to rest his arm in. As long as he didn't know what was going on, he acted cautiously. "Want me to call an ambulance?"

"No, we can use your car… mine's in the shop again." Great, more bills! Like he had any money to pay those bills. Blair gritted his teeth against the pain and took comfort in Joel's presence. As they made their way to the parking lot, he asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Thought we could have some late lunch. Ellison's busy and I always wanted to properly say thank you for… giving me back my confidence, Blair. That meant a lot to me."

Briefly Blair forgot his throbbing shoulder and experienced a moment of complete bliss. Jim didn't praise him too often and to hear Joel say 'thank you' meant the world to him. "You did it yourself, Joel."

"No." Joel shook his head. "It was you." Joel opened the car door and helped Blair onto the passenger's seat. "Are you okay?" He cautiously fastened Blair's seatbelt, trying not to jostle the dislocated shoulder.

"Yeah," Blair breathed blissfully. He'd never known Joel liked him this much! Yeah, they were friends, but this was unexpected.

"Let's get you to Cascade General Hospital. The doctor needs to take a look at the shoulder and I still don't believe you fell from the stairs."

Blair swallowed hard, but remained silent. He focused on controlling his pain, which almost overwhelmed him when the car hit a bumpy stretch.

"Sorry." Joel slowed down. "Why don't you close your eyes and try to relax? It'll take us fifteen minutes at least to get through this traffic."

"I'm okay, Joel. Stop worrying. I've had worse." Yes, he'd had worse, but this time he was afraid the worst was still to come. Leroy wouldn't let him go. Maybe he should leave Cascade? His eyes slipped shut as he pressed his left hand against his shoulder, praying Joel would hurry up. He had a lot of explaining to do once Jim heard about his 'accident'. He better come up with something very good. If Joel didn't believe him, Jim wouldn't either and Jim had ways to make him talk.

Joel watched Blair from the corner of his eye. His gut instinct told him that Blair hadn't fallen from the stairs and that something else had happened. His conclusion was obvious and logical. Someone had hurt Blair, but why? And who would want to injure Blair? Joel decided to keep an eye on the grad student and to inform Jim of his worries the first chance he got.

"I can't believe this!" Jim cursed beneath his breath, conveniently ignoring Simon's half amused, half worried expression. "He's late… again!" Blair was supposed to meet him one hour ago and the grad student hadn't even called to cancel their dinner appointment. They'd decided to check out that new Italian place and Blair was supposed to come to the station first, but it was six PM already and still there was no sign of Blair. Annoyed, Jim grabbed his coat. "Why do I put up with this?" He'd asked himself that question about a hundred times since Sandburg had moved in. The kid was always late!

Simon decided to add a little to Jim's annoyance. His detective always reminded him of a dangerous predator when Ellison stalked the office. "Because he helped you regain control," Simon pointed out to Jim and then he took a deep breath. "Why don't you try to call him? Sandburg's a trouble magnet, you know that."

"No, sir," Jim said determinedly. "It's about time Sandburg got his act together. He better figure out to get home on his own!"

"Volvo back in the shop?" Simon said knowingly.

"Yes, that 'car' is just a pile of junk!" Jim started to calm down. "I offered to loan him some money to buy a better car, but he said no, that it didn't feel right, that he didn't want to be indebted to me." Jim focused his senses, for some reason still hoping to locate his guide's vitals inside the building, but nothing, nada, zero. No Blair Sandburg.

"Want to go for a beer, Simon?" Jim wanted Blair to know that he wouldn't wait on the anthropologist and having a beer with Simon sounded just right.

Simon studied Jim. Maybe he better went along and made sure Ellison stuck to coffee. "Just let me get my coat." It had been a busy day and he looked forward to drinking some nice hot coffee and eating home made pie. He knew just the right place. Jim started pacing again. "Sandburg, you could have called to cancel."

As Simon returned he noticed Jim's worried expression. Ellison might not admit it, but he liked the grad student, even got worried when Sandburg didn't show up. Simon had never seen such worry in Jim's eyes. He definitely liked the change and hoped that Blair and Jim would work things out.

Simon nodded as the evening shift arrived and he told Rafe and Brown to stay alert. Something bad was brewing in his city and Simon hated not knowing what it was.

"Simon?" Jim climbed into the truck. He would drop Simon off at home later, or at the station if the captain had to go in unexpected.

"Maybe he forgot, Jim. Maybe he's still stuck at Rainier."

"Maybe he fell asleep behind his desk," Jim commented, suddenly suffering from guilt. He should call Blair and make sure Sandburg was all right. After all, Simon was right. Sandburg attracted trouble.

"Want to drive to the University to see if he's still there?" Simon suggested, suddenly realizing that Jim wouldn't make great company tonight.

"No, Simon, we'll have that beer. I still got some Jags tickets. Maybe we can go to the game tonight? Ringside seats." He'd planned on taking Blair there. The grad student thought they were watching the game at home, but he'd bought these tickets so they would have a great evening. Even Jim Ellison liked to treat himself to a good game once in a while.

"Weren't you going to take the kid?" Simon inquired, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Why hadn't Blair made that call to cancel dinner with Jim? It wasn't like Blair to be that negligent. "Jim, do me a favor and call Blair's office?" It was only a hunch, but he'd come to trust them.

Amused, Simon realized that it didn't take much to convince Jim to comply. Jim already had his cell phone in his hand, hitting redial.

"He isn't answering," Jim said, annoyed.

"Try the loft…"

"Simon, I don’t think…"

"Just do it, detective."

Jim knew better than to mess with Simon when Banks used that particular tone. "Nothing, he isn't at home either."

"Do you think the kid took his cell phone with him?" Simon was getting seriously worried now. One look at Jim told him that Ellison shared his concern, but was too pigheaded to admit it.

Pretending annoyance, Jim dialled Blair's cell phone number. "We shouldn't do this, Simon. The kid needs to learn that he's got responsibilities."

Although he tried to appear irritated, deep down inside he was worried that something had happened to Blair, but damn… Blair had been late too often, only to breeze in mumbling an apology about forgetting to check the time and Jim was fed up with it. He wanted to teach his roommate a lesson. Blair would beat himself up for missing dinner and that Jags game once he heard that Jim had gotten them first class tickets.

Jim was about to put his cell phone away when someone answered his call. "Damn it, Sandburg. Where the hell are you? You forgot, didn't you?" Jim raved, finally unleashing his worried anger.

"Jim? This is Joel."

"Joel?" Jim exchanged a puzzled look with Simon. "What are you doing answering Sandburg's cell phone?"

"Jim, Blair doesn't want you to know, but we're at Cascade General Hospital."

"What?" Jim slowed down speed. "What happened?"

Simon managed to listen in, as Joel's voice was raised in concern. Jim's face now revealed fear and apprehension and Simon wondered when Jim would finally face his feelings for Blair Sandburg. Simon sighed, probably never. "Turn the car around and head for the hospital," Simon instructed firmly.

Jim did as he was told and only barely refrained from using the sirens to force his way through the heavy traffic. "Joel, talk to me, what happened?"

"Blair said he fell down the stairs. He dislocated his shoulder," Joel carefully used Blair's version. Whatever Blair was hiding, Blair had to make the decision to tell Jim himself.

"We'll be there in… ten," Jim informed Joel. "Where's Blair now?"

"In the exam room. The doctors are having trouble putting the shoulder back." Joel looked over to the door and heard one of Blair's strangled yelps.

Jim caught it too and felt like an egoistic bastard for the way he had acted when Blair hadn't shown up. "Keep an eye on him, Joel?"

"Sure, Ellison." Joel managed to keep the amusement from his tone. Jim Ellison finally cared about someone again! It was almost a miracle. He'd given up on Ellison, but then Blair had come along and Jim had come alive again. It had been an amazing sight. "Just don't mention to Blair that I told you."

"He's got you running scared!" Jim laughed. Blair couldn't be that bad when Joel was worried for his own health. "Don't worry, this is confidential!"

Simon had studied his detective and hoped Blair could handle a repressed Sentinel.

Blair stared at the ceiling. The last hour he'd spent on his back while the doctor had taken care of his shoulder. Once they'd started on the shoulder, the pain had subsided. //Might have something to do with the pain meds they gave me! I told them I didn't want them!// But a cute male nurse had convinced him.

"Can I go home now?" Blair asked the doctor as the physician placed his right arm in a sling after bandaging the injured area.

"You won't be able to use that arm for a while. There's also some muscle damage," the young doctor warned his patient. "Do you live alone?"

"No," Blair admitted. "I've got a roommate. I think he was a medic once." Jim was still secretive about his past and Blair never pressured the Sentinel to reveal more than he was comfortable with.

"Take this prescription and get it filled. The pain will get worse before it gets less."

Blair reluctantly accepted the prescription. "Can I go now?" he asked again, eager to leave the hospital.

"Let me get your friend first." The doctor left the exam room to talk to Taggart.

Puzzled, Blair whispered, "What friend? Oh yeah, right, Joel brought me in." Lately, he'd been forgetting a lot of things. His body was telling him that it needed rest, but there were too many papers to grade. He also had to accompany Jim on his stakeouts and now he had to worry about Leroy as well.

"Blair? I'm taking you back to the loft," Joel said as he entered the exam room. The pain was gone from Blair's eyes, but Joel recognized the drugged expression. "It's going to be all right, son."

Blair shivered at that last word. "Thanks, Joel. Could you get my shirt?" The doctor had removed it to work on the shoulder. Joel draped it across Blair's shoulders and then added the jacket. Although it was warm outside, Blair looked cold. "Ready to go?"

Blair nodded his head weakly. No, he wasn't ready to get to his feet, but he didn't want to stay here either. Damn, what do I say when Jim wants to know what happened?

The truth, a small voice supplied.

And tell Jim that I was only one heartbeat away from becoming a prostitute because I was dumb enough to borrow money from Leroy? I don't think so. I want to hold on to the little respect Jim has for me. He had to find a way to deal with Leroy on his own.

"Sandburg!"

Blair froze as Jim's voice carried through the corridor. Eyes big, he stared at Joel. "Did you call him?"

"Your cell phone rang and I answered it," Joel admitting uncomfortably. He didn't want Blair to think that he'd betrayed the young man's trust. "He sounded worried."

"Angry," Blair corrected, able to read Jim's mood from the tone of his voice. "Thanks for the help, man. We'll do lunch sometime… I'm buying." Blair already knew that he couldn't keep that promise. He didn't have the money.

Jim marched into the little exam room and took in Blair's appearance. The sling gave away the injury and Jim scanned for other injuries, but didn't find any. "What did you do to yourself this time, Chief?" Unknowingly, a gentle tone slipped into his voice. Jim raised a hand to cautiously touch Blair's face. "Are you okay, Blair?"

Blair swallowed hard. Jim didn't often publicly show his concern like that. "You know me, Jim. I was juggling too many books and one dropped. I tried to pick it up and someone bumped into me. I only hurt my shoulder."

But Jim struggled with the same question Joel did. Why weren't there any bruises if Blair had taken that fall? "Let's get you home, Chief. Thanks, Joel."

"It's okay," Joel said softly. "I like the kid. Call me and we'll do lunch, Blair." Hesitantly, he patted Blair's left hand and then left the two men alone.

"Come on, Chief," Jim encouraged him and steadied Blair when the grad student managed to get his feet beneath him.

"Room's spinning, man… that's not cool."

Jim forgot that he was supposed to be angry with Blair and smiled. "Here's a wheelchair." He thanked the nurse and helped Blair sit down. "Simon's still in the truck, Chief." Suddenly he felt like a complete asshole for not checking on Blair. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what?" Blair felt a little fuzzy; had to be the pain meds.

"Dinner. We were going to check out that new place?" Jim reminded him, immediately picking up on Blair's quickening heartbeat.

"Shit!" Blair cursed. "I can't believe I forgot that!" Angrily, he fidgeted with his coat. "I'm so sorry, Jim! I thought we would have dinner at home and settle down in front of the TV and…"

Jim cut him short. Blair's racing heartbeat worried him. "It's okay, Chief. We'll do just that."

Angry with himself, Blair remained quiet. He'd messed up big time!

When they reached the parking lot, Jim found his car empty. Simon had left a note that Joel was dropping him off at home and that Ellison should take care of his partner.

Jim helped Blair out of the wheelchair and on to the passenger seat. "You sure this is okay?" he asked as he buckled Blair up. He didn't like the way the seatbelt put pressure on Blair's shoulder.

"I'll survive," Blair said, feeling miserable. He still couldn’t believe that he'd forgotten they were eating out tonight. "I was supposed to come to the station, wasn't I?" he asked in a tiny tone.

"Yeah." Jim fired up the engine. It was a shame that the Jags tickets wouldn't be used tonight, but he wasn't in the mood for baseball anyway. Right now he had to take care of Blair and find out what his partner was hiding.

"Are you comfortable, Chief?" Worried, Jim studied his partner who headed for the couch. Even drugged Blair seemed to be in pain. The anthropologist looked too pale and although the draped expression might be due to pain medication, Jim had the suspicion that Blair was hiding something from him. First, he would make sure that Blair felt safe and then he would find out what was going on.

"I'm fine," Blair mumbled, feeling a little fuzzy. The pain meds messed with his head and it was imperative that he stayed in control once Jim started asking questions. He had to be clear headed.

Jim caught Blair's shivering and grabbed the afghan. "Come on, Chief, let's get those shoes off." He knelt and removed Blair's shoes, but not the socks since Blair always felt cold. "Do you want to lie down, Darwin?"

Blair smiled in spite of his problems. What was it with Jim and nicknames? As long as he doesn't call me J everything's all right. He allowed Jim to lift his legs so he could lie down. "Thanks, man," he said gratefully. The pain meds made him sleepy, but he couldn't afford to waste his time. He had to raise 19.000 dollars in twenty-four, no twenty-two hours. He'd lost two hours already.

Jim gently raised Blair's head and pushed a pillow beneath it. After covering Blair with the afghan he sat down too. "Blair, what happened?"

Blair managed to smile. "Fell down the stairs, man. How many times do I have to tell you?" Holding on to the lie was getting harder. Jim's eyes were searching his and Blair knew the Sentinel would pick up on the accelerated heartbeat. Jim knew he was lying! Damn!

"Blair, you can trust me. You know that, don't you?" Jim gently rearranged Blair's sling, making sure the arm was supported. For one moment Blair actually considered telling Jim the truth, but then shame got the better of him. He couldn't tell Jim the truth. Not now, never!

"Blair," Jim tried again, emphasizing his partner's name. "Trust me." He'd realized a long time ago that trust didn't come easy for Blair. Although the anthropologist loved to talk, Blair only seldom revealed something personal. What happened to you that you no longer trust people? Damn, why had Blair never let him in, shared his past, fears and hopes with him? Come to think of it, why do we always talk about me and never about you?

But Blair slowly shook his head. "Jim? Can I have something to drink? Throat's killing me." He had to do something to get Jim off his back or he would break and tell Jim the truth. He just couldn't let that happen. Jim would think of him as a failure once the Sentinel learned about his connection to Leroy.

Jim recognized the diversion but allowed it. He removed his coat and moved into the kitchen. He would try and win Blair's trust if necessary, though it hurt that Blair didn't trust him to begin with. "Hot chocolate sound okay?"

Blair sighed. That sounded heavenly. "Yeah, man."

While Jim prepared the hot chocolate, he mentally reviewed everything he knew, which wasn't much. He ruled out that Blair had fallen from the stairs, but that conclusion left him puzzled. As he carried the hot mug over to Blair, he licked his lips and asked. "Are you going to tell me how you got hurt?"

Blair's closed eyes flashed open, anchoring themselves when they locked with Jim's. "Could you lend me some money?"

Jim sat down and observed Blair closely. "Don't worry about the shop. I'll take care of the bills, but you should consider buying a new car. That Volvo died a long time ago." Was this about money? Thunderstruck, he realized that Blair's heart was pounding heavily.

Blair felt at a loss. He'd made up his mind to ask Jim for the money, but now Jim got it all wrong. "Jim, no…"

"It's okay. I don't believe in loans… I'll give you the money to pay for the repairs on the Volvo anyway. Money shouldn't be an issue between two friends." Jim monitored Blair's vital signs and caught the increased heartbeat and outburst of perspiration. Blair was losing his cool.

"Thanks, Jim, but I need more money." Blair bit his lip, uncertain how to proceed. Jim would want to know why and that was the one question he couldn't answer. The feeling of shame was too overwhelming.

"Why? How much more?" Jim didn't like Blair's evasive tactics. Why was money so important to Blair all of a sudden?

"I need 19.000 dollars," Blair whispered drained, feeling too nervous to maintain eye contact. What would Jim think? What conclusions would he draw?

"19.000?" Jim stuttered surprised. He'd expected Blair to ask for a couple of hundreds! But then his instincts kicked in. "What do you need the money for?" He would give Blair the money in a heartbeat, but Blair had to come clean and trust him.

"I just do," Blair said frustrated. Why had he asked Jim? He didn't even know if Jim had that amount of money or if the Sentinel would be inclined to lend it to him. He felt vulnerable as he buried the fingernails of his good hand in the afghan. The expression in Jim's eyes didn't give him any clue to how the Sentinel felt. Shyly, Blair averted his eyes.

Jim shook his head. "I gotta know why, chief." Back at the station it had annoyed him that Blair never took responsibility for his actions, but finding Blair injured had calmed him down. Now the old anger was resurfacing. "That's my condition, Chief. Tell me why you need it and I'll write the check." He could only hope that Blair trusted him enough to finally open up to him. Blair's heart missed a beat and Jim frowned. "What is it that you aren’t telling me, Sandburg? Got one of your lady friends pregnant and now you need the money?"

"Jim, I can't tell you," Blair mumbled upset. It hurt that Jim had reached such a conclusion. Jim thought that he jumped from one bed into the next, but that wasn't true at all. He'd only made love to a handful of lovers.

"Then I can't give you the money, Chief." Jim got to his feet after placing Blair's now empty mug on the table. The money wasn't a problem. His father had set aside a large amount of money that Jim could always access, but he wanted Blair to trust him. Giving Blair the money would achieve nothing. The kid would get away with hiding the truth from him. It had to stop here and now. "You can have the money if you tell me why you need it, Chief." Jim disliked doing this to Blair, but this was about trust.

Inwardly, Blair winced. Tell him! A little voice chided him. Tell him you made a mistake and that the bastard wants your ass. Jim will understand!

No, he won't! Another voice coldly commented inside his head.

Blair squeezed his eyes shut. If Jim didn't give him the money, Leroy would want alternative payment in twenty-two hours. That little voice inside his head chided him again for not trusting Jim. What was the worst thing Jim could do after finding out? Kick him out of the loft?

Jim saw Blair's silent struggle and waited for his partner to reach a decision. Blair obviously didn't want to talk about this, but… "Blair? You can trust me," he repeated and gently took hold of Blair's hand. "What's wrong? Who hurt you and why?"

Defeated, Blair sighed and stared at Jim's fingers, which tenderly caressed his. "When I was seventeen I made a big mistake."

Jim released a strangled breath. Blair had decided to trust him! "What kind of mistake? Whatever it is, we can work it out." He would be there for Blair. "Chief?" Jim cupped Blair's chin in his hand and forced him to raise his eyes.

"I loaned money from a loan shark called Leroy." Blair searched Jim's eyes, waiting for the look of disgust to appear. "I couldn't reach Naomi and I was penniless. I had just started at Rainier and books were expensive. I needed the money and there was no one I could turn to."

Jim remained quiet, simply nodding his head. "Go on."

"I took a loan of 5.000 dollars. I planned on getting a job and paying him back, but… finding a job was hard and when the first payment came up I was 20 dollars short. Leroy increased the interest rate."

"How much money do you owe him?" Jim made sure no judgement sounded in his voice. He understood only too well how hard it must have been for a seventeen years old Blair to make it on his own. The only person he blamed was Naomi for not being there for her son.

"19.000. Leroy figures the 14.000 is interest."

Blair had grown pale during his admission and he smelled the fear on the younger man. "Leroy dislocated your shoulder?"

"Yes, he must have been released from jail or maybe he escaped… he showed up at my office, together with some muscle, and he demanded his money… which I don't have." Blair fidgeted with the fabric of his clothes. "Leroy gave me twenty-four hours to come up with the money. I got twenty-one left."

Jim leaned back and studied Blair. "And just why didn't you want to tell me?" Blair was still holding things back! A soft blush appeared on Blair's face, making Jim wonder.

"When I couldn't meet the payments, Leroy suggested that I…" Blair's voice trailed off. He so didn't want to tell Jim! "That I joined his escort service. He wanted me to work for him as a prostitute." There he'd finally said it. Apprehensively, he peeked at Jim. "And he wanted me first… I quote, 'Gonna get me some of that sweet ass.'"

"Blair!" Jim shook his head in disbelief. "Did that son of a bitch lay his hands on you?" Anger flared and Jim jumped to his feet. Just the thought of Blair being in such a predicament infuriated him. Damn Naomi for not being there!

"Leroy had sent his muscle to get me that day… He already arranged for me to 'live' with him for some days before sending me to a brothel…" Blair winced seeing Jim's icy expression.

"Did he touch you?" Jim exploded and leaned forward, placing his hands just above Blair's shoulders on the sofa.

Blair swallowed hard. Was Jim angry with him or with Leroy? "No, Jim. He didn't. The police arrested him that very day and I thought Leroy was still in jail, but then he suddenly showed up and…"

Jim stopped Blair's rambling by raising his hand. "You should have told me right away! Why keep this a secret?"

"I was scared," Blair managed and averted his eyes, hiding his other hand in the sling.

"Scared?" Jim observed Blair closely. Hell, even now Blair was radiating fear and… Hold on! Even now? Damn, he's afraid of me! Why?

"I didn't know how you would react, being a cop and... I screwed up back then..."

Jim sat down on the arm of the sofa. Reassuringly, he patted his partner's hand. "Listen, Chief. We're not paying the bastard. We'll nail him with charges and he'll go back to jail. No way I'm letting him hurt you!" His statement carried more vehemence than he had intended, but he was determined to keep Blair safe.

"Are you angry with me?"

Blair's tiny voice tore Jim's heart apart. "No, I'm not mad with you. Chief, you didn't have a choice. This is Naomi's fault." When Blair tried to speak up and defend his mother, Jim placed one finger against his partner's lips. "Don't. It's the truth."

Blair felt incredibly relieved now that he'd told Jim the truth and thus far Jim hadn't threatened to throw him out. That was probably a good sign. "So can I stay?"

Jim suddenly understood what Blair was afraid of. "Yeah, you can stay. This is your home too." He paused briefly to gather his thoughts. Blair looked awfully tired, vulnerable and young right now and he had to select his words carefully if he didn't want to hurt Blair.

"You were young and Naomi wasn't there for you. You tried to survive the only way you could. I could never blame you for that. But..." Jim caught Blair's sudden frightened expression. "I wish you'd told me right away, then I could have dealt with Leroy earlier. Now I've got to talk to Simon and..."

"Jim," Blair tried to interrupt Jim, but didn't get the chance. Jim simply ignored him.

"You're staying close until we've taken care of Leroy. I want you in my sight 24/7. No sneaking out, no trying to ditch me. You'll do as I tell you to and you'll tell me the truth when I ask you about Leroy." Finally satisfied, Jim allowed Blair to speak.

"Jim, you don't have to do that, man. I got myself into this trouble and..."

"You can't do this on your own, Darwin." Jim pointed at the bandaged shoulder. "If Leroy really wants you for his stable, he won't hold back. Trust me on this one. I know his kind."

Blair sighed, giving in. Jim would do this his way. "Fine..."

Jim grinned. "Don't worry about Leroy. Just concentrate on getting better."

Nodding his head, Blair resigned himself to his fate.

"You should turn in for the night, Blair," Jim said concerned. Ever since Blair had told him about Leroy, Blair had been quiet and Jim didn't like it one bit. "Can you get to bed yourself or do you need help, Chief?"

"Could you help me to my feet?" Blair forced his eyes open. Although he hadn't thought it possible, he'd fallen asleep on the couch after dinner. Jim had stayed close all evening. Blair wondered if Jim thought any less of him because he'd screwed up with that loan. Jim didn't seem to hold it against him and maybe, just maybe, Jim understood.

Jim gently folded an arm round Blair's waist and helped him to his feet. "Is there anything you need before turning in?"

"No, I don't think so." Blair allowed Jim to support him as they made their way over to his room. He didn't control the situation any longer, Jim did, and right now he was too tired and in too much discomfort to protest.

Jim used his senses to scan Blair's vital signs; the heartbeat was still too fast. He'd hoped Blair would calm down now that the grad student had unburdened his heart.

He helped Blair to sit down and then lifted the younger man's feet. After pulling up the blankets, he barely refrained from tucking Blair in. His partner still looked vulnerable. "Do you think you'll be warm enough or do you want me to get the afghan as well?"

"I'm fine," Blair said barely audible. The pain meds caused him to drift off again. He was determined to get a good night's sleep. He felt confident that Jim would think of something to get Leroy off his back.

Jim studied the anthropologist a little longer. Blair was asleep now and the mask gone. He realized that he wasn't the only one hiding behind walls. Yes, Jim Ellison's defenses were indomitable, but Blair's were formidable as well. Blair was just better in playing the game. People never realized that they were kept at a distance as Blair chatted all the time, but never revealed something personal.

Quietly, he left Blair's room, but kept his senses tuned in on his partner, just in case Blair might need him. From personal experience he knew that muscle damage and a healing shoulder caused a lot of discomfort. Climbing the stairs to his bedroom, his sense of hearing monitored Blair's heartbeat. His partner was soundly asleep, good. Now he could get some sleep himself.

The next morning Blair opened his eyes and sighed deeply. His shoulder still throbbed, but the pain was bearable. He wasn't going to take any pain pills today. He needed his wits if Jim and he were going to deal with Leroy.

"Chief? I made breakfast and Simon just called." Jim leaned against the doorway to take in Blair's expression. The grad student looked rested, but the draped expression in those blue eyes was still there.

"Thanks man, but I'm not hungry." Blair smiled weakly at Jim's chiding expression. "But I'll eat, man, don't worry! I'll eat!"

Reluctantly, Jim returned to the kitchen. They only had a few minutes left but he was determined to make sure Blair ate something. His senses told him that Blair was slowly making his way into the kitchen. "How do you feel this morning, Chief?" Jim inquired as he served Blair breakfast.

Blair sat down and looked in disgust at the bacon and eggs piled up on Jim's plate. His stomach was already doing somersaults and he couldn't image eating something that greasy. "Want about an algae shake?"

"No, you need something substantial. An algae shake won't do." Jim slid a plate filled with pancakes, toast and fruit in front of his partner. Jim knew from experience that Blair couldn't keep bacon and eggs down when he ate them this early. Blair had something of a sensitive stomach. "Now eat."

Blair considered objecting, but already knew it would be useless. When Jim got like this, the Sentinel was worse than a mother hen. Obediently, he ate a pancake, a slice of toast and two pieces of fruit. "Satisfied, Jim?"

"That'll do for now," Jim relied smugly. "You're coming with me to the station, so let's get you dressed. I hate to keep Simon waiting. You know the mood he gets in when..."

"Yeah, I know," Blair nodded his head. "You're serious... about keeping me close, aren't you?" He doubted Jim would normally have insisted on him coming along while injured.

"You bet! If I had my way, I had you wired to track you down in case something happened!" Jim stated with determination. Two years ago, Blair had stormed into his life and forever changing it. As it was now, he couldn't imagine life without Blair and maybe it was time Blair realized that. "Let's get you dressed."

As they walked back to Blair's room, he helped Blair out of the sweats and into a shirt and vest. Moving the arm was tricky, but in the end the sling supported the arm again. "You think you can manage the jeans?"

Blair looked at the jeans, uncertainty flashing across his face. "I have to, man. I'm not a baby that needs help getting dressed."

Reacting immediately, Jim corrected him. "No, you're wounded and that's why you need help, and it's not like I haven't done this before!" Jim reached for Blair's sweat pants, enjoying the puzzled expression in Blair's eyes.

"What? When?" Blair couldn't remember a time when Jim had helped him into his jeans.

"After I dealt with Lash I brought you home. You were drugged and pretty much out of it. Didn't you wonder how you ended up in your bed only clad in boxers?" Blair's big eyes made Jim smile.

"Oh, man, you didn't!" Blushing fiercely he slid into the jeans, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. His biggest fear was growing aroused, growing hard because Jim was touching him that intimately. The Sentinel would smell the pheromones. Blair lived in constant fear that Jim would figure out just how big a crush he had on the detective.

"Yeah, I did!" Jim grinned maliciously. "The things you don't know about me," he said teasingly and watched Blair's eyes go big. Good, he had been trying to break Blair's brooding mood all morning and now he had succeeded.

Blair's heart went into overdrive. He almost asked Jim what he was talking about, but then remained quiet. He shouldn't push his luck. Apparently Jim hadn't noticed his reaction to being touched and he wasn't going to enlighten the Sentinel.

Finally, he was dressed, but Jim continued to fuss over him and draped a coat over his shoulders. Okay, yesterday had been a wonderfully warm day, but today it was raining and the temperature had dropped so he could use a coat. But he sincerely hoped that Jim wasn't going to overdo it. A mothering Sentinel was way worse than a pissed off Sentinel!

Jim gently pushed Blair toward the doorway. They were already running late. Simon had mentioned a new case that demanded their attention, but Jim would certainly try to get Simon's help to put Leroy away.

"Let's go, Chief." Jim stayed behind Blair as they headed for the truck. That way, if Blair collapsed, he could catch his partner. Blair had fought his crush for a long time, but this was one of the reasons why he loved Jim Ellison that much. The Sentinel had this deep urge to protect him, to keep him safe and never before had someone cared that much about him. So even if Jim's overprotective urges drove him mad at times, he wouldn't want it any different.

The moment Jim and Blair entered Major Crime, Simon got to his feet. He was about to bellow their names and chide them for being late, but that was until he saw Blair's eyes. The kid looked terrified. Jim had briefed him after Ellison had picked up Sandburg at the hospital and Simon wondered if his detective had made Blair talk in the meantime. He'd agreed with Jim that Blair probably hadn't fallen from those stairs as there hadn't been any witnesses to confirm the incident. The look in Blair's eyes told Simon that something bad had happened. He only hoped that Blair had confided in Jim. But he could worry about his observer later, now he had to focus on the case. "Sandburg, Ellison!" he called, but in a rather restrained tone.

Jim rested his right hand at the small of Blair's back and nudged him forward. Blair should know Simon's 'manners' by now. Although Blair's vital signs were still within safe range, he didn't like the rapid heartbeat.

Jim was trying to reassure him, but it only made Blair more nervous. Although Jim always touched him, Jim's hand now continued to rest against his back, which was new. It seemed protective as well as possessive and Blair wasn't sure he minded. He would love for Jim to grow possessive of him. He'd felt possessive about Jim for years!

Jim tensed when they entered the office. What was Captain Frisk from Vice doing here? He'd hated his time with Vice and had been relieved when the transfer to Major Crime had come through. Jim honestly didn't think he would have managed to work Vice much longer. It had been dirty work.

"Jim, it's good to see you again," Martin Frisk said and offered Jim his hand.

Jim shook it, but grew alert, seeing the hungry expression in Martin's eyes. The bloodhound was onto something and alarm bells went off inside his head.

"And you must be Blair Sandburg." Martin Frisk studied the observer.

"And you are?" Blair also shook Frisk's hand and for some reason felt wary.

"Captain Martin Frisk, Vice."

"Why are you here, Martin? What's this about?" Jim stood protectively in front of Blair, ignoring Blair's barely audible remarks to stop hiding him from view.

"This is about an old case," Simon took over and handed Jim a picture. "This is Leroy Holmes."

Jim caught Blair's sharp intake of breath. He also noticed that Frisk kept a close eye on his partner. Looking at the picture he mentally imprinted that face. So this was the bastard that was after Blair? Suddenly, he locked eyes with Frisk. Was it just coincidence that they had been called in on this case? Or was it because... What if they know about Blair's debt?

Blair peeked at the picture and then averted his eyes. It was Leroy all right.

Simon never noticed Blair's discomfort and continued. "Leroy was in prison for twelve years and he's now back on the streets. The first thing he did was getting back in to the business. He's a loan shark and a pimp and we suspect he's selling young boys."

"Selling young boys?" Blair had known that Leroy was scum, but this?

Simon glared at Blair, irritated at interruption. "Leroy smoothtalks the runaways on the streets into working for him. He doesn't tell the kids what they're supposed to do. Once they're inside, he sedates them and sells them to the highest bidder."

"He turns them into prostitutes..." Blair whispered shocked.

Simon was about to confirm that when Frisk spoke.

"And you almost were one of his boys, twelve years ago, weren't you?" Frisk monitored Blair's reaction and was pleased when Blair's face grew pale.

Jim glared at Frisk and pulled Blair further behind him, shielding him from view. Frisk knew about the loan.

"Martin? What the hell?" Simon turned to Frisk for an explanation. He'd been puzzled at Frisk's demand to have Blair present during this briefing.

"Twelve years ago Leroy made his move on Blair, who had taken a loan and failed to meet the payments. Leroy was arrested that day, but he's threatening you again," Frisk said firmly, addressing Blair.

Feeling vulnerable and helpless, Blair looked at Jim for guidance. Should he confirm of deny it?

Jim replied instead. "You checked Blair's past."

"Yes, because we need his help." Frisk considered his options. He hadn't counted on Jim reacting this defensively and realized that this wasn't the same Jim Ellison he had known from Vice. The man had changed greatly. When he had first heard that Jim had wanted Blair for his partner, he had thought Ellison had finally lost it, but now...

"His help? Blair's help?" Simon was growing seriously pissed off. Frisk hadn't informed him of that detail!

"You better come clean now or our deal is off." He'd suggested Major Crime and Vice worked together on this one, but now he was having second thoughts.

"Leroy still wants Blair... it's become a personal thing. Even if you pay the 19.000 Leroy will continue to breathe down your back," Frisk warned Blair.

"How the hell do you know how much Blair owes Leroy?" Jim spat angrily.

"We've got a man on the inside... and he apologizes for dislocating the shoulder," Frisk said calmly.

Blair winced, as his shoulder responded to those words.

"One of your men did this to my partner?" Jim looked at Simon. "I can't believe you agreed to this, sir."

"I didn't!" Simon stated vehemently.

"It's like this," Frisk said, ignoring the ugly glares Jim and Simon were giving him. "My man can't access Leroy's computer, which holds every detail about his transactions, including the addresses where Leroy keeps the boys. We need someone that Leroy will allow close. That's where Sandburg comes in."

In disbelief, both Simon and Jim stared at Frisk. "You're suggesting that Blair goes undercover..." Simon managed eventually. He couldn't imagine Blair going through that ordeal.

Frisk ignored Simon and Jim and addressed Blair instead. "I'm sorry, but I don’t have a choice. Leroy's forcing thirteen years old boys to prostitute themselves and when they don't earn enough money he sells them off to perverts. These kids don't live to see the age of twenty. Do you understand? I want that bastard behind bars!"

Blair swallowed hard. Yes, he understood and wanted to help, but the price was so damn high! He wasn't sure he could keep up his cover. Leroy would expect him to 'service' him and Blair shuddered. But what about those children? Did it matter if he got hurt as long as they were rescued? Hell, he knew he couldn't say no. But one look at Jim told him that the Sentinel would go ballistic if he said yes.

"Martin, you can't be serious," Simon started, "Blair isn't even a cop! He's an observer!" Frisk's suggestion shocked him.

"Blair won't do it," Jim said determinedly and his hand pressed tighter against his partner's back. "You just have to find another way to nail Leroy. I'll help you, that's if you want my help, but Blair's staying out of this."

"Jim," Blair tried to get Jim to look at him, but the Sentinel nudged him closer to the doorway.

"I'm taking my partner home and you," Jim glared at Frisk, "keep your man away from Blair or I'll return the favor and dislocate his shoulder."

Simon shook his head, suddenly finding himself in a complete mess, but he agreed with Jim. They had to keep the kid out of this. "Yes, take him home and Martin, we're going to have a talk and you better not keep any information from me this time!"

Blair sighed deeply as Jim closed the door behind him. He had to talk some sense into Jim. Frisk was right. By going undercover he could help those poor children. But Jim's determined glance told him that the Sentinel was way more upset that Jim wanted him to believe.

"We're going back to the loft, Chief." Jim folded an arm around his partner, daring any of the detectives or uniforms to say something about it. It was his job to see to it that Blair was safe and damn, he was going to make sure Blair stayed away from this case!

"Jim?" Blair tried to engage his partner into some conversation, but Jim continued to concentrate on the traffic, ignoring him. "Come one, Jim. We've got to talk!"

"Last night you didn't want to talk and now it's my turn." Jim's hard stare softened as he caught Blair's eyes with his. "I don't want to talk about this now."

"But maybe later? Once we're back at the loft?" Blair fidgeted with the sling, which rested at an uncomfortable spot on his shoulder. It was acting up again.

"You didn't take your pain meds," Jim realized. Due to the events at the station, they'd forgotten about the pain pills. "They're still at the loft, damn it! I forgot to bring them along." Angry with himself, Jim hit the steering wheel with his fist.

"Calm down, Jim. I can manage without those pain pills." Blair tried to calm his partner down, but it wasn't working. Thankfully they were only a few minutes away from the loft. Blair would be relieved when he got Jim out of the car. Although the Sentinel had remarkable driving skills, Jim was too preoccupied to stay focused on the traffic.

"Chief, the doctor prescribed those pills for a reason! You're supposed to take them." Exasperated, Jim shook his head. It wasn't only the dislocated shoulder that caused Blair discomfort. Jim remembered that the doctor had mentioned muscle damage as well.

Blair wisely remained quiet, saving his strength for later, after they'd arrived at the loft. Then he would talk some sense into the Sentinel!

"Get your butt over here." Jim took the vial with pain pills from the kitchen table. Blair was sitting on the couch in the living area and the anthropologist looked drained. Damn Frisk for suggesting that undercover operation!

Blair slowly got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Reluctantly, Blair accepted the pain pill, holding it in his hand. "I don't need it, Jim."

"Yes, you do." Jim handed Blair a glass of water and watched as the younger man swallowed. He almost asked Blair to open his mouth and stick out his tongue to make sure the grad student had indeed swallowed the meds.

"Jim, we need to talk," Blair said softly. He raised his good hand and rested it on Jim's shoulder. "Come on, Jim, let's sit down." It would be hard to make Jim open up, but Blair didn't have a choice.

Jim followed Blair to the couch and they sat down opposite each other. "The answer is still no, Chief." No way was he letting Blair get involved in something that dangerous. Did Blair even know what such an undercover mission implied? The things Blair would have to submit to?

"Frisk is right, Jim. I can help those kids," Blair said, steeling himself for Jim's reaction. "Don't go protective on me, Jim. If Frisk had asked you, your answer would have been yes."

Jim shook his head. "Blair, no way you can compare it like that. I'm a cop. I've worked Vice and I know the drill."

"And I'm the helpless, geeky nerd?" Blair failed to keep the anger from his tone. "I want to help too! If I can make a difference, I want to do it! Someone has to help those kids!"

"Blair, listen..." Jim scooted closer and took Blair's good hand in his. "Frisk will find a cop who can go undercover, who's trained and paid to do that."

"But that cop won't be able to get close to Leroy! Hell, even Frisk's inside man can't get close, but I can!" Blair was determined to win this one. Children's lives were at stake!

Jim's eyes flared with anger. "Don't you get it, Chief? If you go undercover you'll have to do things to appease Leroy." Jim decided to go for the direct approach, maybe then Blair realized what he was volunteering to do. "The bastard will expect you to have oral and anal sex with him. He already told you that he wants you... and you'll end up being the bottom. Leroy will want to fuck you and there won't be a thing you can do to stop him. Do you get it now?" Blair had grown pale. Concerned, Jim rubbed his partner's fingers. "We're talking about non consensual sex here... rape."

Blair swallowed hard. "I know that, Jim."

"Blair, let someone else do it."

Blair locked eyes with Jim and took a deep breath. "Jim, I've got to do this. Frisk is right. If Leroy hadn't been arrested twelve years ago, I would have been one of his boys. I want to stop the bastard, don’t you understand? It doesn't matter if I get hurt, as long as those kids get out!"

"Blair, it'll destroy you."

"I'm stronger than I look and maybe I can get to the information before Leroy tries to have his way with me." Blair pulled his hand free and rubbed his brow. "Jim, back me up on this one, please." The truth was that Jim's words were getting to him. He knew that Jim was right. Leroy wouldn't waste any time to nail him to a mattress.

"Blair, have you ever been with a man?"

Blair blushed. "Just once, but... we stopped before things got serious." Blair smiled at Jim's surprised glance. "Hey, I did a little experimenting..."

"Chief, you have no idea what you're getting yourself in to!" Jim exclaimed. He got to his feet and started pacing the living area. There had to be a way to stop this. And maybe I know how, but... It meant revealing his best kept secret and he wasn't sure this was the right time, hell, he knew it was the wrong time!

"Jim," Blair whispered in a tired tone. "You can't protect me from life." Moving slowly, he rose from the sofa and walked over to Jim, stopping the Sentinel in his tracks.

The feel of Blair's fingers burned through his shirt and Jim carefully considered his next move. Blair would never expect the admission and Jim had no way of knowing how Blair would react. It might push them further apart.

"Jim?" Thoughtfully, Blair was about to pull back his hand when Jim's fingers closed over it, holding it in place. "Jim?" he repeated, puzzled by the draped expression in the Sentinel's eyes. What was going on?

"Don't do it, please," Jim pleaded softly. "I understand why you think you should do it, but I'm sure Vice will find another way to get Leroy behind bars and those kids out."

"Aren't you overreacting?" Blair asked, surprised. Was it just his imagination or were Jim's fingers rubbing the back of his hand? It almost seemed like... a caress. "Jim? What's going on here?"

"I'm not overreacting, Chief." Jim drew in a deep breath. "I can't stand the thought of this bastard touching you against your will."

"Jim..."

"No, listen, Blair!" Jim carefully folded one arm around the younger man, trying hard not to put any pressure on the damaged area.

Blair froze, not out of fear, but of anticipation. He'd never before seen such an intense expression in Jim's eyes. Did Jim's blue eyes radiate love? Surely, it was only brotherly love. He didn't dare hope it was more. Life wouldn't be that good to Blair Sandburg. "Jim? What?"

"Oh, Chief, I never planned on telling you like this... telling you at all..." Jim pulled Blair closer until their bodies touched. An electric charge seemed to move between them as the distance was finally closed. "I love you, Blair... always wanted you, but I could never tell you." Jim suddenly released Blair and turned away, hiding his face in his hands.

"You what?" Blair stuttered, almost losing balance when Jim suddenly set him free. "You're not playing games here, are you, Jim? Is it the truth?" His heart was thundering and he was sure Jim heard its mad beat. Looking at the Sentinel's back, Blair waited for an answer, giving Jim the time he needed.

"It's the truth all right," Jim admitted, still talking to the wall, postponing facing Blair.

"Why did you feel that you couldn't tell me?" Blair considered taking a step closer to Jim, but wasn't sure if the Sentinel would bolt. Right now Jim was talking and opening up, two things Jim always avoided.

"I didn't even know if you were interested in men. I never smelled any on you, plus you seemed content dating women."

Blair noticed the hidden pained tone. It was barely audible, but he caught it. However, he still couldn't believe Jim. Was this a scheme to make him reconsider going undercover? Had Jim picked up on his romantic interest in the Sentinel? He had to be sure. "Jim," Blair started, "I'm in love with you too."

Jim held his breath, looking over his shoulder to peek at Blair. "What?"

"You have no idea how many times I fell asleep fantasizing that I was in your bed, you holding me, making love to me..." Blair watched his Sentinel closely, seeing the disbelief. "I assumed you were straight."

"Damn," Jim cursed loudly. "We both made the same mistake."

"Looks like it..." Blair cradled his hurt arm against his chest, letting his good one support it. He decided to jump in to the deep end, realizing how little time he'd left before calling Frisk. And now I wish Frisk never approached me... Now he knew what he was going to lose because of this case. He could only hope Jim would still want him once this was over.

"Blair, I... don't know what to say," Jim finally admitted. His first peek at Blair had reassured him that they were still okay and now he slowly turned around.

"Words aren't your strength, Jim... What would you like to do?" He walked up to Jim and came to a stop in front of the older man, getting them in the same position as they had been in before. Jim's dilated draped eyes took his breath away and his fingertips ached to touch Jim's face, but the Sentinel had to make the first move.

"Kiss you," Jim whispered tenderly. "Always wanted to do that... taste you, feel your lips against mine..."

"Then do it, Jim," Blair challenged him. "I want it too."

"Blair, are you sure?" Jim hesitated to take that last step, to close the emotional distance between them.

"Yes," Blair whispered and cocked his head invitingly.

Unable to resist, Jim cupped the back of Blair's head in his right hand and used his left to hold the younger man close to him. Slowly, Jim leaned in closer and brushed Blair's lips.

Hungrily, Blair answered the kiss and parted his teeth, luring Jim's tongue inside. Jim's fingers tangled in his locks and he moaned his desire.

"Hush now," Jim quipped as he released Blair's lips. The intensity of the kiss left him breathless.

"Love you, Jim," Blair whispered his admission. "It's a dream come true."

"Blair," Jim paused, knowing his next question could crush their beginning love. "Tell Frisk no. Let a Vice cop handle it. I know I'm a selfish bastard, but I need you."

"I knew you were going to do this," Blair whispered against Jim's lips, never letting go of the Sentinel's eyes. "All right, I won't do it if there's a Vice cop who can go undercover, but shouldn't there be any, I'm going in. Jim, those kids..."

Relieved, Jim nodded his head and then proceeded to tuck Blair's head beneath his chin. "Stay close tonight, babe."

"Babe?" Blair giggled. The movement reminded him of his injury and he looked up at Jim. "Man, those pain pills make me tired. Maybe I should lie down?"

"Do that. I'll fix dinner in the meantime." Surprised, but pleased, he brushed Blair's lips as the younger man instigated another kiss. "Babe, I could get addicted to your taste."

Blair smiled lazily. "I think I would like that... me being your drug..." He allowed Jim to walk him over to the couch and then sat down. Leaning into the comfort of the pillows he smiled as Jim helped him lie down. "Shoulder's okay, man. Give it a rest."

"I can't help worrying about you, Blair." Now that his secret was out in the open, Jim decided to enjoy every second of it. No more wasting time! He covered Blair with the afghan and then disappeared into the kitchen. "How does Italian sound?"

"Are you going to cook?" Jim was taking out pots and pans. "I love your spaghetti Bolognese," Blair admitted.

"Then spaghetti Bolognese it is!" Jim actually looked forward to preparing dinner. The activity would calm him down and he could monitor Blair at the same time.

"Jim? Hope you don't mind... me taking... a nap."

Jim grinned, watching Blair doze off. "A nap sounds just fine, babe."

"Outstanding!" Blair complimented Jim. "You got to tell me... what's your secret ingredient?"

Jim smiled, ignoring the question. "You make a mean lasagne, Chief... I don't pry on your secret, you don't try to find out mine." The friendly bantering relaxed him. Blair had eaten two servings, something that pleased Jim. "Want to watch some TV?"

"Sure." Blair tried to suppress a yawn.

"Let me put this stuff in the sink first. Think you can move over to the sofa on your own?"

Blair considered the distance. "I can try."

Jim refrained from helping Blair, knowing it would most probably irritate the younger man, who hated being treated like an invalid. After putting the dirty plates into the sink he joined Blair on the couch. Blair had his feet up on the coffee table, breaking one of his precious house rules, but those rules weren't important any longer.

"What are we watching?" Jim took in the scene on the TV screen. Looked like some nomads were chasing people through the desert.

"It's a classic, man. Don't tell me you've never seen 'The Mummy?'" Blair lifted Jim's right arm and snuggled up to his new lover.

Amused, Jim pulled Blair close. A skeleton ran through deserted catacombs and Jim wondered why Blair had chosen this movie. Jim quickly lost interest in watching it, only noticing Blair's speeding and then slowing down heartbeat whenever one of the heroes escaped from a hazardous situation.

Jim became fascinated with strands of Blair's hair, letting the silk slide through his fingers, even nuzzling it with his nose.

"Jim? Not that I mind, but what are you doing?" Blair cocked his head so he could look his lover in the eyes.

"Memorizing you," Jim replied solemnly. "I always want to carry you with me... My senses love you."

Blair smiled, briefly forgetting about the movie. "Yoursenses love me?"

Blair's eyes begged for an explanation and Jim gave it willingly. Running his fingers through the soft hair, Jim nodded his head. "Your hair's like silk and your skin like satin."

Blair laughed warmly and pulled his legs up from the floor, placing his feet on Jim's lap. "And your other senses?"

"Your voice, Chief. You know it's the only thing I respond to when I zone out. I wonder why." Jim rubbed Blair's feet through the fabric of his socks, gently massaging the cold toes.

"You ever figured it out?" Blair leaned back and soaked up the attention Jim was giving him.

"Blair, when did you fall in love with me?" Jim asked unexpectedly.

Blair considered the question. "When that garbage truck almost flattened you."

"I was zoning out..." Jim remembered the incident vividly. His fingers slowly trailed up Blair's legs, sliding beneath the jeans. It was a subconscious movement. Jim didn't even realize he was doing it, as he was too busy finding that answer to his question. "Maybe it's because you love me?"

"And because you love me back?" Blair finished the explanation, suddenly growing aware of Jim's fingers on his bare skin. Cherishing the caress he looked lazily at Jim. The man was a vision, a dream come true. And he wants me?

"You think this always happens to guide and Sentinel?" Jim asked curiously, enjoying and memorizing the feel of soft hairs on Blair's calf.

"I don't know, Jim. I haven't found any evidence that would support that theory." He'd forgotten about the movie and he focused on Jim. "You're still worried about Leroy." It was strange, but ever since telling Jim, his worries had faded and Jim seemed to have taken over worrying for both of them. He put his trust in Jim, knowing the Sentinel was more than capable of fighting off any attacker.

"I want him behind bars," Jim said, but immediately raised his hand, as Blair tried to get his two cents in there. "You going undercover isn't the answer. Blair, you would end up being a prostitute for the duration of the assignment. You couldn't fake it, couldn't play Leroy when all he wants is your ass." Jim regretted saying it that directly, but Blair had to understand. "Rape's very traumatic, Blair."

Blair had grown quiet, understanding Jim's point of view, but not necessarily agreeing with it. He wanted those kids in safety. "I'll call Simon in the morning, deal?"

"And I'll give Frisk a call. There has to be someone else who can do this." Jim gently placed Blair's feet on the couch and got to his feet. "It's time for your last pain pill for today."

"Jim, I don’t need them!"

"Stop it right there!" Jim chided his lover from the kitchen where he filled a glass with water. "We already talked about this and that discussion is closed!" Jim returned to the sofa and supervised Blair swallowing the pain pill. Blair would get sleepy within the next 30 minutes and he wanted his lover safely in bed before those blue eyes closed for the night. "Come on, babe. Let's head for the bathroom. Do you want to take a quick shower?"

Blair shook his head. "I'll do that in the morning... that is if I don't smell too badly?" Hopeful, he looked up at Jim. He so didn't want to get wet, struggle with the sling and go to bed with wet hair.

"Okay, we'll do it your way," Jim replied, easily giving in. As they reached the bathroom, Blair went inside alone. Jim slipped away into Blair's room to collect the young man's pillow. On second thought he also hauled Blair's favorite African blanket upstairs. When he returned to Blair's room, he also collected some boxers and a shirt. The last thing he added was a pair of socks, remembering Blair's icy toes.

"Jim?"

His name was barely a whisper, but the Sentinel caught it. "Blair?" He knocked on the bathroom door.

"I need some help." Blair hated being dependent on anyone and now Jim was going to see what a mess he was.

Jim stepped inside and smiled. After relieving himself, Blair had tried to remove his clothes, but was now a mess of tangled clothes. "Good thing I was a medic once. Are you done here?" When Blair nodded, he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and helped him back to the sofa. "Sit down and let me do the work."

Looking up at Blair, Jim realized that his lover had increasing difficulty to keep his eyes open. Jim removed the sling and quickly got rid off Blair's shirt and jeans. Then he hesitated. He had some clean boxers in his hand, but that meant stripping Blair completely and he wasn't sure the younger man would like that.

Even in his foggy state Blair realized Jim's dilemma. "It's okay... I've got nothing... you haven't seen before." His eyes dropped shut again and he leaned back.

Jim's eyes feasted on the marvellous sight in front of him. Blair always wore too many layers of clothes and until now he hadn't realized that Blair was actually quite muscular and the chest hair only added to that sense of masculinity. I can do this without wanting to jump him! Hooking his fingers behind the waistband he slowly slid down Blair's boxers. Blair's scent grew even stronger and beneath it, he detected arousal. Although Blair wasn't hard, he couldn't resist satisfying his curiosity. The flaccid cock rested in a nest of dark curls and he wished he could wrap his fingers around it and feel Blair grow hard.

Another time, Jim promised privately. Blair might have some experience with men, but he suspected that Blair had no idea how much trust was involved in a relationship such as theirs to work, especially when it came down to the physical side of things. Blair would feel vulnerable and he wanted Blair to trust him unconditionally first. He didn't doubt that Blair trusted him, but they were about to take this to the next level and they both needed time.

For Jim this was the first time he'd ever fallen in love with another man. Yes, in the military and later in Vice he'd dated a few men, had even been infatuated with them for some time, but never had he felt like this. The last thing he wanted was to move too fast and make Blair uncomfortable. He helped Blair into the boxers and shirt and then tried coaxing Blair to his feet, but exhaustion had caught up with the grad student and he was almost asleep on his feet. "Let's get you in to bed."

Blair managed to peek one eye open, suddenly realizing they weren't headed for his room. "Jim? Man, wrong direction!"

Jim only grinned. "You sure about that?" he asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Yeah, this isn't my room..." Sleepily, he looked about. His eyes widened briefly. "What's my stuff doing up here?" That was his blanket and that was definitely his pillow... and what was a tribal mask doing sitting on the nightstand?

Suddenly feeling insecure Jim halted in front of the bed. He hadn't even asked Blair if he wanted to sleep upstairs. Maybe he was too... controlling?

"Jim? Man, don’t do this..." The pain pill was knocking him off his feet and he wasn't sure he could deal with a zoning Sentinel right now.

"Would you sleep here with me?" Jim asked, realizing his assumptions might have been farfetched. After all, they had only hours ago admitted they loved each other. Maybe he should slow down here.

"You want me in your bed?" Puzzled, Blair sat down as his knees refused to carry his weight any longer.

"Do you want to sleep upstairs?" Jim repeated his earlier question, sitting down next to Blair. "You're shivering." Jim grabbed the socks he'd placed on the bed earlier and nudged Blair to cooperate.

Blair watched in bafflement as Jim put on his socks. "What the hell happened to the real James Ellison?"

At first, Jim felt annoyed. This was the real Jim Ellison! Blair should know that, but then he realized he'd tried to maintain his hard ass cop mentality around Blair.

"Which one do you like best?" Jim asked, assuming Blair's silence meant that the student was okay with sleeping in the upstairs bedroom. Jim pulled back the covers and gently pushed Blair down onto his back.

"Definitely this one," Blair whispered and watched as Jim tucked him in. Any other time he would have told Jim to stop being this over protective and mothering, but right now it was just what he needed. "Are you going to sleep in all that?" he asked, looking at Jim's clothes.

"Want me to strip, Darwin?" Jim said teasingly as he sat down again. He removed his clothes, folded them and laid them on the floor.

"Way too anal," Blair remarked sleepily, seeing Jim fold his clothes.

"You've got no idea," Jim whispered, but too softly for Blair to hear. He slipped beneath the covers as well and turned on his right side to face Blair. "Are you a snuggler?" he asked, slightly nervous. "Caroline hated it when I wanted to snuggle and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable..." Jim wanted to babble on, but his voice trailed off as Blair cuddled up to him.

Facing Jim, Blair rested his head on his lover's shoulder, draping one leg over Jim's. "I love to snuggle..."

Jim sighed blissfully and then grabbed the spare pillow, which he manoeuvred beneath Blair's injured arm. The sling was still in place and Jim would keep an eye on his lover during the night, making sure Blair didn't end up sleeping with his arm beneath him. "Feels good, babe."

"Is that my new nickname, Jim?" Blair tried to pretend annoyance at being called babe, but had to admit that he didn't really mind. Closing his eyes, he relished the feel of Jim's moving chest beneath his ear. "If I listen closely I can hear your heartbeat."

"I always hear yours," Jim admitted spontaneously. "Makes me feel... in control."

Blair only caught part of the sentence as his body finally gave in, demanding rest. "Love you, Jim...m," he whispered in a slightly slurred tone.

"Love you more than life itself," Jim vowed in return and listened to Blair's breathing and heartbeat, feeling more protective and possessive than ever before.

Warmth flowed through Jim and a body, that fit perfectly, moved slightly in his arms. Instinctively, Jim tightened his hold on the other sleeper. His sense of smell identified his bed companion first. Blair's unique scent drifted closer and he sucked in the air, deeply savouring his lover's scent. Lover... Last evening they'd admitted they loved each other and then he'd taken Blair to his bed, because he'd wanted the younger man close, especially now that Blair was injured.

Jim opened his eyes and feasted on the sight Blair presented. He quickly released the breath he'd been holding and it moved through the auburn locks. From personal experience he knew that he shouldn't concentrate too hard on those beautiful strands of hair that reflected too many colors; gold, red, brown even a hint of black. It was too easy too lose himself in the sensation and a zone out approached.

Blair reacted subconsciously to the threat, as his lips brushed Jim's biceps, mumbling, "Don't..."

Jim smiled warmly, relieved that touch and sound had prevented the zone out. When had Blair become this important to him and why had he tried to hide that from Blair? Because he'd realized he depended on Blair to keep him sane. He'd never said it out loud, but he was sure that he would have ended up in a mental institution if Blair hadn't impersonated a doctor to lure him to Rainier. Fondly, he remembered that meeting in Blair's office. Blair hadn't backed down when he'd slammed the anthropologist in to the wall. Blair had made it very clear that he expected Jim to listen to him, to follow his instructions. "And what did I do? I ran," Jim whispered barely audible. Blair had greatly impressed him that day. Only minutes later he'd found himself thrown onto the street. Blair had saved his life when a garbage truck had tried to flatten him. That had been the moment when Jim had decided to trust Blair Sandburg with his life. He hadn't realized it at the time, but looking back, he knew Blair had saved him in more ways than one.

Blair had also given him back his social life. After Jack had disappeared he'd become a grumpy bastard, whom people at the station had avoided, Simon being the only exception. But even then Simon and he hadn't been friends. Blair had changed that. Now he even joined the gang on poker nights, which he used to avoid and the guys actually seemed to enjoy his presence. "But that's only because you are there too," he realized, nuzzling Blair's locks.

Jim ensured that the pillow still supported Blair's injured shoulder and arm, and then slid out of bed. He wanted to have breakfast ready when Blair woke up. Ever since Blair had moved in, the grad student had prepared breakfast. "One week, Chief... I'm glad you never kept that promise."

Blair's subconscious registered that the Sentinel sounded pleased and reassured and he opened one eye, only to find Jim standing next to the bed. "Jim?" Blair asked puzzled. "Where..."

"Our bed," Jim said warmly and bent down to press a single kiss on Blair's lips. "Breakfast will be ready in twenty. Why don't you stay in bed a little longer?" He'd noticed Blair's tired expression and quickly pulled away from those eyes. Now that he could stare at them as long as he wanted to, he feared losing himself in them.

"Our bed... " Blair mumbled. "I like the way that sounds."

Amused, Jim watched as Blair snuggled deeper beneath the blankets, dozing off again. Again, he wondered why he'd been so afraid to confess his love to Blair. He should have known Blair felt the same way. He'd been blind. The adoring expression that had been in Blair's eyes last night, had been there for the last year.

He made his way into the bathroom and took a quick shower, making sure Blair had enough hot water for his later. After getting dressed, he headed for the kitchen to start breakfast. His eyes drifted off to the phone and he checked the time. Simon and Frisk should be at the station and he dialled Simon's number first.

"Banks," Simon said a little annoyed. It was still early and he'd hoped to catch up on his paperwork without interruptions.

"Simon, it's Jim. We need to talk about Frisk's suggestion."

"I already talked Martin out of it," Simon replied and tapped his burning cigar on the ashtray. "He was out of line, Jim. Martin should have cleared it with me first. I would never have given my permission. Blair's a civilian, an observer. Frisk needs my authorization to let Blair participate in the operation and I'm not giving it."

"Thanks, Simon," Jim said, relieved, now that Blair going undercover wasn't an issue any longer. "Blair actually wanted to do it."

"What?" Stunned, Simon rolled his cigar between his fingertips. "Kid's got more brawl than brain! Make sure you talk to him."

"I already did, and Simon, we're coming in late today. The injury's slowing Blair down and I refuse to let him out of my sight until we arrested Leroy. The deadline's coming up and I expect Leroy to make a move."

"Keep a close eye on Sandburg," Simon adviced. "I talked to Martin this morning and his inside man mentioned that Leroy really wants Blair for personal pleasure and his business."

"Understood!" Jim stated. "We'll see you later." He terminated the connection and returned to his bedroom. Blair's sleepy eyes were open and searched his surroundings.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Jim teased and he sat down on the side of the bed.

"It's funny... waking up in your bed," Blair admitted and sat upright, wincing as his shoulder protested.

"You'll wake up in our bed every morning from this day on," Jim corrected him tenderly and brushed a lock of hair from Blair's face. "Want to take that shower now?"

Blair's stomach growled loudly, supplying Jim with the answer. "No, breakfast first," Jim decided.

"I could eat," Blair whispered, still taking in Jim's appearance. It surprised him that the territorial Sentinel had allowed him in his personal space. The upstairs bedroom was Jim's territory. Allowing him here, told Blair that Jim trusted him. Blair's stomach growled again and apologetically, he locked eyes with Jim. "Can we do that breakfast thing now?"

"Sure..." Jim pushed back the covers and Blair's unexpected blush took him by surprise. He'd never thought Blair would be shy about his body. "Can you get downstairs on your own?"

"Think so." Blair stretched his body, cringing as his shoulder reminded him of the muscle damage. Blair reacted quickly when he saw Jim's concerned expression. "Don't start with me! Jim, I don’t want pain pills."

Jim grinned. "According to the prescription we can cut down to one pill a day. You should take that one before going to bed, baby."

Blair had been in the process of getting to his feet when he heard that little word. "What is it with you calling me baby?"

Jim shrugged. "Would you prefer honey?"

Blair shuddered visibly. "Oh man, I'm in trouble."

Jim laughed and returned to the kitchen, giving Blair the time to make his way in his own pace. A few minutes later, Blair joined him, also sitting down at the kitchen table. While serving breakfast, Jim monitored Blair, who seemed in better shape than yesterday.

Blair sighed blissfully as he dug into the toast, fruit and cereal. "I got this feeling you'll refuse to prepare my algae shakes in future."

Jim shivered, as he chewed his bacon and eggs. "It's... horrible stuff, Chief. I don't know how you can drink it."

Between bites Blair said, "It's healthy."

"So are fruit, cereal and toast..." Jim pointed out. His stomach satisfyingly filled, he continued to look at his lover. "I called Simon," Jim said eventually.

Blair stared into Jim's eyes. "What did he say?"

"You're not going undercover. Simon won't okay it." Jim saw anger in Blair's eyes.

"I don't need Simon's permission!" Blair poked his fruit.

"Actually, you do, Blair. You're a civilian, remember?" Jim winced at the sudden embarrassed expression in Blair's eyes.

"Yeah, Simon and you constantly remind me." Blair forced himself to finish breakfast. "I'm not a kid that needs supervision."

"How did you get this stubborn?" Jim suddenly realized that he'd said the words aloud, involuntarily.

"What?" Blair stuttered, quickly swallowing his last piece of toast.

"How did you get this stubborn?" Jim repeated, realizing he couldn't pull back now. How many times had he told Blair to stay in the truck and Blair had gone after him anyway?

"I'm not stubborn!" Blair said defensively, but then caught the gentle and amused expression in Jim's blue eyes.

"Yes, you are," Jim stated. "I guess it's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you." Blair's blush returned and Jim reached over the kitchen table to claim Blair's left hand.

"You say it so... easily." Blair peeked at Jim. Usually the Sentinel repressed his feelings, unwilling to deal with them, but now...

"Loving you is easy," Jim quipped. Blair was right though. He never thought telling Blair 'I love you' was that easy, but saying it made it more real.

"You're the first to say that," Blair whispered softly and squeezed Jim's hand softly.

"It's true," Jim insisted. "You're the first who doesn't want to change me." Blair's eyes grew big and Jim wondered why. "Blair?"

"Jim," Blair said, trying to phrase his thoughts in a way that wouldn't offend Jim. "Do you really think that? You have changed since we met, you know that!"

Jim shook his head. "But not because you pushed me. Things changed because they changed..." At a loss to explain, Jim simply rubbed Blair's knuckles. "And I like the changes you brought on."

Blair didn't know what to say.

"Are you ready for that shower?" Jim inquired, giving Blair a naughty wink. Blair's blush deepened and Jim cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Blair objected softly. "But..."

"Blair?" Jim got to his feet, gesturing Blair to do the same thing so they could head for the bathroom.

Blair briefly bit his lip. "Just nervous."

Recognizing the look on Blair's face, Jim decided not to push. Blair would tell him once he was ready. "Do you need help washing your hair?"

"I can do it single-handedly." Blair smiled briefly. "A few years ago I was on an expedition and I broke my right wrist. I got a lot of practise back then."

Nodding his head once, Jim entered the bathroom first, taking out towels and other things Blair might need. "Call me, should you need help?"

"Sure, Jim." Blair reached out and brushed Jim's cheek with the back of his hand. "I'll need time to get used to this... you were right about that."

Jim felt relieved now that Blair was no longer bringing up the undercover assignment. Abruptly, he turned away. All he had to do now was to take care of Leroy to make sure nothing bad happened to his lover.

Blair wrapped a towel around his frame and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Somehow, he seemed different. Was it because he was Jim's lover now? Struggling to wrap a towel around his hair, he gave up. He needed help. "Jim? Can you give me a hand here?" Blair wasn't surprised when Jim marched into the bathroom only seconds later. He'd realized long ago that the Sentinel was tuned in to him. "It's the hair, man."

Seeing Blair with only a towel wrapped around those hips, Jim fought for control. Shiny droplets of water still sat on Blair's skin and his fingers itched to remove them, to rub his lover's skin dry. But he couldn't do that... yet. Summoning his discipline to see him through this temptation, Jim wrapped a soft towel round Blair's hair. "Better? Anything else?"

"Can you get me some clothes?" Blair asked softly, feeling awkward for asking Jim's help.

"You should put the sling back on," Jim warned.

"Once I'm dressed I will." Blair kept a close eye on Jim, wishing he knew what was going on in the older man's head. He'd been on a roller coaster ride since yesterday evening and was still waiting for Jim to reach for the brakes. So far, the Sentinel seemed to be really enjoying himself, teasing Blair. And that's so unlike Jim! Blair walked into the living area while Jim was getting his clothes. Sure, we joke around, tease each other, but nothing like this! Blair had definitely noticed the sexual attraction that was developing further between them.

"Is this okay?" Jim walked up to Blair, showing his lover the clothes he'd selected.

Blair nodded his head and took hold of the underwear. He could do this on his own. Jim would quickly grow tired of him if the Sentinel had to help him constantly.

Jim watched Blair struggle, but in the end the grad student succeeded in putting on his jeans. Problems arose when Blair tried to slip in to the T-shirt and flannel shirt. However, he didn't offer his help, knowing Blair felt vulnerable.

"Jim? I can't do this after all," Blair said, resigned.

Jim reacted at once and helped Blair in to the clothes. He buttoned up the red shirt and took a step back to look at Blair. "Socks?"

Blair sat down and allowed Jim to put on socks and shoes. He leaned forward as Jim replaced the sling. Getting dressed had exhausted him and his eyes closed.

"I can call Simon and tell him we're taking the day off," Jim offered, worried.

"No, just gimme a moment and I'll be fine. I want to talk to Simon." Blair slowly rose from the couch and shuddered, realizing it had started to rain heavily. He picked up his coat and waited for Jim near the doorway. "Come on, Jim. You know how Simon gets when he's kept waiting."

Jim shook his head as he joined his lover. Blair's stamina continued to surprise him; the grad student never gave up. "Stay close, baby. Leroy's still out there."

"Like I could forget," Blair said annoyed. "I'll stay close," he promised and smiled as Jim folded on arm around his waist. "You're not getting possessive, are you?"

Jim studied Blair's tone and expression and reached the conclusion that Blair wouldn't mind having a possessive Sentinel close. It was getting easier to read Blair. "Oh, you're mine," he whispered and Blair shivered next to him. "You like that, don't you?" Jim whispered the words in to Blair's ear and suddenly smelled his lover's arousal. "Yeah, you do." Teasingly, he licked the skin beneath Blair's ear.

Blair trembled. What had he gotten himself into? Could he handle a possessive Sentinel? Oh yeah!

Simon rose from behind his desk when he caught sight of Ellison and Sandburg. Yesterday, the kid had looked spooked, but today those blue eyes were definitely beaming with... With what? He studied them as they headed for his office. Pity, this time he wouldn't have to yell their names to get their butts over here. Simon noticed Jim's hand on Blair's shoulder, steering the observer toward his office. Jim touched Blair a lot, Simon had realized that a long time ago, but this time there was a new quality to that touch. It seemed... more like a possessive caress. A grin flashed across his face. Did they finally tell each other? The gang at Major Crime had several made bets when it came down to the Ellison-Sandburg connection. Some of them were convinced that Ellison and Sandburg had been lovers since Blair had moved in to the loft, others weren't that sure. However, they were all waiting for evidence that would support their theory. Simon for his part knew that they were in love, but also realized that they had never told each other. Over the years, Jim and he had become good friends and he hoped that Jim would tell him, should Ellison and Sandburg become an item.

Looks like it finally happened, he thought happily. He wasn't that interested in winning the pot; he just wanted to see his friends happy. And during the last year, Blair had somehow found a way into his heart and they'd become friends. He still didn't understand the Sentinel/Guide thing, but he did know that Jim had changed greatly since Sandburg had entered his life. Maybe that was why he was still pissed off with Frisk for suggesting Blair went undercover. God forbid anything bad happens to Sandburg. I doubt Jim can make it on his own and would probably de-evolve into the bastard we knew. It was a disconcerting thought.

Jim knocked on his door and Simon opened it. "Come inside, gentlemen and take a seat. There are some things we've got to discuss."

Blair went in first and sat down in the chair opposite Simon's desk. He would never admit it, but he didn't feel that great. His shoulder throbbed and his arm felt like it was made of lead; it was heavy and immobile.

Jim remained standing behind Blair's chair and waited for the captain to update him. He constantly monitored Blair's vitals, concerned to see the heavy lines etched on to his lover's brow. It was obvious that Blair was overdoing it.

"Frisk called this morning. He's found a Vice cop that can go undercover to infiltrate Leroy's operation." Simon locked eyes with Sandburg. "You wanted to do the right thing, Sandburg, but you're not trained for this kind of situation."

"What if this cop fails?" Blair asked, knowing Vice was taking risks because Simon didn't want him to go undercover. "What about those children?"

"Sandburg," Simon started, "Our man went undercover this morning. We've got to wait and see what happens, but regardless of the outcome of this mission, you're not going undercover. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Blair mumbled reluctantly. He didn't like this one bit. Oh, he knew that Simon and Jim were watching out for him, keeping him out of potentially dangerous situations, but this was different. This time Vice had wanted him to help. They had needed Blair Sandburg's help, which was a first. He'd wanted to make himself useful for a change!

"Why don't the two of you take the rest of the day off?" Simon suggested. Blair could use some rest and Jim looked tired too. He also had the suspicion that they needed to do a lot of talking. I still think they finally took that step! If that were the case, it would be fun to see Jim and Blair try to hide their new relationship around the station. He didn't believe that Jim would announce their coming out to the PD. Although this was the new millennium there were still a lot of bigots out there who could make it hard on the two men, but they would certainly find acceptance within Major Crime.

"Actually, that sounds pretty good." Jim couldn't wait to get Blair safely home again. Every time they ventured out Leroy got a chance to move in on them.

"What about your classes, Sandburg? Are they covered?" Simon caught Blair's surprised look.

Had Simon just asked him if his classes were covered? What was up with the new attitude? Was Simon suddenly going parental on him? "I don't have any classes this week." Blair couldn't help it. Their concern was getting on his nerves. "Anything else, sir?"

Simon exchanged a glance with Jim at the 'sir'. Usually Blair called him Simon and he suspected that Sandburg did that just to annoy him. But now Blair had called him sir and that was a sure sign that something was wrong. "No, Sandburg. You can go. Just give me one moment alone with Jim," Simon replied thoughtfully. Blair moved slowly and carefully, as if worried that he might bump his shoulder and Simon wondered just what was going on. "Jim?" Simon got to his feet and joined his detective.

"I've got the file on Leroy you wanted, but... what's with the kid?" Simon placed the file on the desk. Jim needed to know whom he was up against. Leroy was dangerous.

Jim continued to watch Blair as the anthropologist sat down behind his desk to look through the piled up paperwork. "I guess he feels guilty for ever taking that loan, not seeing through Leroy's disguise."

"Is that why he's so eager to go undercover?" Simon didn't like this development.

"Yeah, and he really wants to help those kids. Simon, he knows how close he came to being one of them and now with Leroy back on the streets, Blair realizes how easily things can still backfire on him. I guess he figures that Leroy will get to him anyway and by going undercover he can still do something useful."

"Kid's scared?"

"No, angry as hell!" Jim smiled. "Blair doesn't scare easily. Only people like Kincaid and Lash get under his skin."

"What about you? You seem worn out." Simon followed Jim's glance and realized that Blair was typing reports, using only his right hand. "Ah, get him out of here, Jim!"

"Shit, what does he think he's doing?" Jim cursed softly. "Simon, it'll be hell to convince him to rest and lie down."

Simon took an educated guess, curious to find out Jim's reaction. "Why don't you keep him company then?"

Jim's head jerked back and his eyes revealed bafflement. "Simon?"

"Ah, I'm right then? You and the kid finally got together?" Smiling smugly, Simon reached for another cigar. "It was about time."

"Simon," Jim growled in a dangerous tone.

"Don't worry, I'll only tell Joel... Brown... maybe Rafe..." Simon enjoyed the expression in Jim's eyes. "You didn't think you could hide it, did you? I knew it the moment the two of you walked in. That's why I'm captain."

"I'm not ashamed, if that's what you hinting at," Jim said and smiled warmly as Blair raised his eyes and met his. "I just don't want Blair to become the target of some bigots."

"This might come as a shock to you," Simon said amused. "But most of us assumed that Blair and you got together after Lash." Simon fingered his cigar. "And I don't think Blair gets harassed because of it. I got my men out there, listening to the gossip. Sure, some aren't glad that Sandburg's still around, but no one will hurt the kid."

"I wish I were that sure," Jim commented. "You thought that we've been together for a year now?" Lash had kidnapped Blair about twelve months ago. He'd never caught that particular gossip.

Simon nodded his head and decided to add a little more information. "People are watching the two of you closely. There's almost 2000 dollars in the pot."

"What's the bet about?" Jim winced inwardly. He should have known that they would jump to conclusions.

"A kiss in public. Two witnesses, who have to split the money," Simon quipped.

"Don't tell Blair," Jim requested softly. "We haven't discussed this yet and he seems shy about it."

"My lips are sealed." Simon opened the door, gesturing Jim to fetch Blair. "Take him home and make sure he rests."

"Thanks, Simon." A few years ago Simon wouldn't have been this lenient with him. Hell, Simon hadn't even been his friend back then!

"Chief? We're leaving!" Jim called out and waited for Blair to join him.

Blair abandoned the paperwork. Typing single-handedly didn't work. "Where are we headed?" he asked as he fell into step beside Jim.

"Home. Simon wants you to rest."

"I wanted to ask you," Blair whispered. "What's going on with Simon?"

"He's worried about you."

"Why?"

Briefly, Jim wondered why Blair didn't understand. "He cares about you. You're a friend."

"Guess his bellowing misled me," Blair said confused. "I always thought he could barely stand the sight of me and that he only tolerates me because you need help with your senses."

"Bellowing and ordering people around is Simon's way of communicating." Jim got out his car keys when they entered the garage. "Don't let him fool you. He has a soft spot for you, Chief." He read disbelief in Blair's eyes and decided to ask Simon to join them for dinner later this week so they could talk.

Blair got into the car and sighed fatigued. "I never thought I would ever say it, but I miss those pain pills."

Jim growled softly. "We should have stayed at home." He was about to fire up the engine when he realized that he'd forgotten to bring Leroy's file with him. "Baby... I need to go get something. You'll stay in the car, yes?" He got out of the car. Blair was safe here, surrounded by cops.

"This time I'll stay in the car. I'm too tired to move, man." Blair tried for humor, but failed as his eyes slid shut. "I hate this."

"Your body's probably still affected by the meds you took these last days. Don't fight it. I'll be back in five." Jim looked about. "Pity that there are too many security cameras," he whispered as he moved away from the car. "Or I would have kissed you, baby." But he could do that once they were back at the loft.

Blair watched Jim leave and then closed his eyes.

"You're getting old," Simon teased Jim as the detective returned to get the file.

"I just have too many things on my mind." Jim had almost reached the doorway when Simon's phone rang.

"Banks."

"Captain? We've got a problem," the officer reported.

Jim was listening in on the call and halted in his tracks, wanting to find out what the problem was.

"There was a shooting in the garage. Detective Ellison's car was the target and... that observer? They took him," the officer's tone was tense. "I think I recognized the car... it belongs to a certain Leroy. I didn't know he'd been released."

Jim and Simon's eyes met. Simon was the first to regain his senses. "Jim, they've got Sandburg."

"I heard," Jim growled. Dark anger was building inside him. "I'm going after Blair!"

"But not alone!" If someone could track Sandburg all over town, it was Ellison. "Let's do this."

Simon kept a close eye on Jim during the ride. The detective had taken control of the situation and now they were rushing through the crowded streets of Cascade. Several police cars were patrolling the neighbourhood where Leroy supposedly had his base, but Jim was taking the truck in the opposite direction.Do you know where we're going? The icy anger he'd seen in Jim's eyes earlier told him how tense Ellison was.

Back in his office Simon had wondered what would happen to Jim if Blair somehow got injured or kidnapped. Now he had his answer. Simon felt like he was sitting next to a predator, who was acting purely on instinct. The emotions were simmering beneath the surface, but for now Jim seemed to deny they even existed. This is bad.

"Jim, it wasn't your fault. You thought Blair was safe in the garage... hell, he should have been safe with all those cops close!" Simon caught the angry growl that left Jim's lips.

"I should have known better, Simon," Jim managed between gritted teeth. "I knew Leroy would make a move and I left Blair alone in the truck. I should have insisted he accompanied me back to your office."

"But he was tired," Simon supplied. "We'll get him back."

Jim shuddered. "We discussed the things that could happen if he went undercover. He knows what Leroy has in store for him." Jim didn't dare think of the damage Leroy could do to Blair.

"Blair's been in dangerous situations before," Simon said, trying to calm down his friend. "He knows what he's supposed to do. He didn't break with Kincaid or Lash. Maybe he can handle Leroy too."

"This is different, Simon. Kincaid and Lash weren't sexual predators. Leroy is." Jim raised his hand to stop Simon from speaking; he needed to concentrate. Blair's heartbeat and scent were growing weak and he couldn't afford to lose the trail. "They're putting too much distance between us."

"I'm going to call Martin, see if he knows what's going down." Simon dialled the number on his cell phone and waited for Frisk to answer the call. He knew that Jim wouldn't hesitate to listen in.

"Frisk."

"Martin, this is Simon Banks..." Simon was about to explain what had happened when Frisk cut him short.

"You've got a problem, Banks. Leroy just grabbed Sandburg."

"I know that!" Simon exclaimed annoyed. "And we want him back!"

"That won't be easy..." Frisk gathered his thoughts. "Listen, where are you now?"

"The docks," Jim said quickly, barely hanging onto Blair's scent and heartbeat.

"Leroy has a hide away there. I'll meet you there. Don't move in yet, do you hear me? I've got two men on the inside and I don't want to jeopardize their safety."

"If something happens to Blair..." Jim said in a threatening tone. Frisk might hear him, but he didn't care.

"Just wait for me to get there!" Frisk repeated and terminated the connection. He'd feared something like this might happen, but he hadn't thought that Leroy would make his move this quickly. Now he had three men to worry about!

Jim jumped out of the truck and remained in the shadow of the large warehouses, while his eyes checked out the house where they'd taken Blair. His guide was relatively close. He could still monitor Blair's out of control heartbeat and pick up the scent of fear that his partner emanated. He'd also tried to hone in on their voices, but he'd zoned out and only Simon's yelling had brought him back. His captain had actually shaken his shoulders to get his attention and he couldn't take the risk of remaining locked up in a zone-out. However, he wished he could hear their voices.

It had quickly become clear to him that he needed Blair to ground him, to talk him through using his senses. But Blair wasn't here and he felt handicapped.

The mere thought that Leroy could be hurting his lover right now infuriated Jim. Where the hell was Frisk? If the man didn't show up in ten, he was moving in on his own!

"Jim, calm down. Blair's alive and he knows how to talk his way out of hazardous situations. Plus, Frisk has two men on the inside."

"Simon, one of them dislocated Blair's shoulder!" Jim reminded his captain. Blair's pounding heartbeat echoed in his ears. "Blair's panicking. His heartbeat is in overdrive."

"You don't know why his heartbeat is that fast. Maybe he thought up a plan to get out of there. Don't jump to conclusions, Jim." Simon hated to be the voice of reason, but Jim was about to go primal now that his lover was in danger. "Have a little faith in the kid. Trust him."

Jim slammed his fist into the wall and emotionally, he felt a little better afterwards. His knuckles hurt, but he locked out the pain. "Where's Frisk?"

Simon wanted to answer that one when a black car pulled up next to the truck. Frisk got out of the car and approached them. A red curtain dropped in front of Jim's eyes and he felt an anger he'd never experienced before. "You!"

"Now listen, Detective Ellison!" Frisk said in a firm tone. "We've got to work together to get your friend out."

"Jim!" Simon bellowed, recognizing the approaching zone-out. "Ellison!" He shook Jim and clutched his detective's head between his hands. "Get back in line, damn it!" For the first time he realized how hard Blair's job was. He'd never realized that Blair was the one calling the shots in the Sandburg-Ellison relationship. Blair was the only one who could truly keep Jim in line. Right now Jim was a loose canon and that worried Simon. "I need you sharp and in control, Ellison!" Simon wondered how to get through to Jim, who had never reacted this violently to Blair's absence before. Maybe it was the fact that they'd become lovers that caused Jim to act more protectively than he ever had!

The red haze lifted and Jim shook the last remnants off. Simon was right of course. If he wanted to help Blair he had to stay focused. "What are we going to do?" he asked Frisk, ignoring Simon for now.

"Nothing," Frisk stated and braced himself for Ellison's reaction.

"Nothing?" Jim and Simon roared simultaneously.

"Nothing," Frisk repeated. "I won't jeopardize this undercover mission because a civilian got caught up in it."

"I can't believe you!" Jim stared in disbelief at his former captain. "You just said it yourself. Blair's a civilian!"

"Listen, detective," Frisk said in a dangerous tone. "I'm trying to save the lives of minors here, whom Leroy is forcing into prostitution. I'm not blowing my men's cover!"

Simon noticed the predatory glance in Jim's eyes and knew his detective was going to blow. "Jim, calm down. I'm sure we can come up with a plan."

"Banks, I'm not doing a thing until my men have the addresses of the houses Frisk is using to hold those children. Sandburg can look out for himself. I read his file. The kid knows the drill."

Speechless, Jim stared at Frisk. "I'm going in."

"You are not, Jim!" Frisk had known from the start that Ellison would be trouble. Jim Ellison had also been trouble when he'd worked Vice. Too noble hearted for the job. "Banks, you better keep your man here under control. I'll let you know when it's safe to move in. I posted my men in that building over here. They've been on stake out for some days now. You can join them." Frisk locked eyes with Jim. "And you won't do anything without my okay!" Frisk turned around and marched towards the warehouse they were using as a cover.

"Simon..." Jim growled between clenched teeth.

"I hate to admit it, Jim, but Martin's right." Simon knew that comment would only upset Jim further, but he had to make his point.

"Sir!"

Simon grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him along. Martin had just disappeared into the warehouse and they needed to keep close to the Vice captain. "Blair knows what to do."

"He doesn't!" Jim shook off Simon's hand. "He's never been with a man, and we know what Leroy wants from Blair!"

Losing his patience, Simon pushed Jim against the wall. "Jim, I'm worried about Sandburg too and I understand your anger, but... there are kids' lives at stake here."

Jim wanted to protest, but could hear Blair's voice in his mind, chiding him for not putting those kids first. Blair had made it very clear that getting those kids out was their first priority. "I'm going in tonight, Simon. Don't try to stop me." He would use the cover of the night to sneak inside. His senses would take him to Blair.

Simon sighed; arguing with Jim was useless. "Look, officially I can't be part of your rescue attempt. Hell, you shouldn't have told me in the first place. I'll deny all involvement. Should you get into trouble you'll need a friend with influences."

"And unofficially?" Jim had never before realized how much he needed Blair's guidance, his advice and support. Blair had become his partner in every sense of the word.

"Unofficially, I'll try to help." Simon released Jim and stepped back. "We better keep our eye on Frisk."

Jim nodded his head. "I'll stay to monitor Blair's heartbeat. Simon, get me the blueprints of that building and..." His voice grew quiet when he sensed how Blair's heart missed several beats, beating irregularly.

"Jim?" Simon noticed the absent expression in his detective's eyes and reached the only possible conclusion. "Is it Blair?"

"Yes," Jim panted slightly, realizing Blair was in trouble. "He's panicking and don't tell me otherwise. I've listened to his heartbeat over a year now and I know what it sounds like when he panics."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "You listen to his heartbeat?"

"Simon, just get me those blueprints. You said you were going to help." Mentally, Jim was already forming a plan to get Blair out of Leroy's clutches.

"Just hang on in there, kid," Simon whispered, hoping they could get to Blair in time.

Jim paced the stake out building for two hours, driving Simon, Frisk and the officers there crazy with his mere presence. Once it was dark he would get out his covert ops equipment that lay hidden in the back of his truck. It would get him inside unnoticed. He constantly focused his hearing, trying to hone in on his guide. Ever since Leroy had taken Blair, he'd only been able to pick up on Blair's scent and heartbeat. His senses seemed locked on to those two things, locking everything else out, even the voices.

Blair's heartbeat had slowed down to a normal rhythm and Jim allowed himself to relax a little now that Blair obviously felt reasonably safe. Just a few more minutes, Chief.

"Ellison," Frisk said. "I'm glad you didn't pull any stunts."

I'm about to pull one, you asshole,Jim thought amused. He planned on exchanging a few words with Simon and then he would retrieve his stuff and move in.

Simon, who was sitting next to the computer and surveillance equipment, startled as the printer suddenly started spitting out words. "What's this?"

"You better have a look at it," one of Frisk's men said, who had been monitoring the activity inside Leroy's place. "This e-mail just arrived and I'm sending it through to the printer. It's signed... Blair?"

Simon, Frisk and Jim jumped towards the printer, trying to get a look at the message. It was Frisk who got there first and grabbed the paper once the machine was done printing. "Well, I'll be damned... your kid has got balls!"

"What does it say?" Simon asked and exchanged a look with Jim, hoping that the Sentinel had more luck reading the words.

"It's the list of addresses we were after! We know now where Leroy's holding those kids!" Frisk handed the list to an officer and told him to dispatch cars to every address on that list and to get those kids out. "Make sure there are social workers to help the kids and arrest Leroy's men."

"Does this mean we can get Blair out now?" Simon had already made up his mind. Now that the situation had changed he would back Jim up all the way.

"Yes, we can..." Frisk said, thoughtfully. "But it won't be easy. It's dark and we have no idea where they locked up Sandburg."

"I'm not waiting any longer." Jim ignored Frisk's objections and headed for his truck. He studied the plans one more time and slipped into the black clothes he'd brought along.

"Jim," Simon started and wanted to offer his help.

"It'll be easier when I go in on my own," Jim warned him.

Reluctantly, Simon gave in. "Be careful. Jim. We're giving you a head start of ten minutes, then we come bursting in too."

"Understood." Jim disappeared into the darkness, Blair's heartbeat guiding him towards his goal. He avoided the two guards that were watching the back of the building and used a rope to climb onto the balcony on the first floor. Sitting on his heels, he listened to Blair's heartbeat. It almost seemed like Blair was asleep... "Or drugged," he whispered angrily. He hoisted his body up onto the next balcony and soundlessly approached his target. Yes, Blair's scent was getting stronger.

Jim tried hard not to think about the condition he might find Blair in. Leroy had had several hours to hurt Blair and he cringed, knowing only too well what amount of damage could be done in that period of time.

He finally arrived at the correct balcony and looked inside. Yes, Blair was inside, curled up on the bed beneath some blankets. His eyes were closed and Jim caught a sniff of chloroform as he used his glasscutter to cut a hole in the glass door. He placed the glass he'd removed on the balcony, careful not to make any noise and crawled inside.

Blair didn't wake and that confirmed his suspicion. Leroy had used chloroform on Blair and now his lover was unconscious. It would be hard to carry a limp body downstairs. He checked the time. Frisk and his men would make their move in three minutes; maybe he should wait, instead of trying to get Blair out of the building.

He got to his feet and quickly scanned the room. They were alone and he didn't detect any cameras. "Blair? Chief?" He sat down on the bed, scared that his worst nightmare was about to come true. Please, Blair, be all right. He could only hope that Leroy hadn't had enough time to sexually assault Blair. Not getting an answer, he rested his hand on Blair's face, which felt hot. He cringed at the sight of bruises that were already turning back and blue. It looked like Blair had tried to fight Leroy off. Jim knew he should check for other injuries, but his hand wavered to pull back the blankets. What would he find beneath them?

After taking a deep breath he pulled back the blankets and shuddered violently. Blair's chest, upper arms and wrist were covered with bruises. Blair had put up quite a fight and doubtlessly that was the reason why they had resorted to drugs. Jim's eyes drifted lower. Blair was naked. Underwear, jeans and shirt had been carelessly thrown onto the floor. Jim knew he should try to find out the extent of the damage done to Blair, but was too shocked to scan his lover's body.

"Blair?" Carefully, he pulled Blair into a sitting position and the stench of semen attacked his nostrils. It wasn't Blair's. He'd smelled his partner's arousal and semen whenever Sandburg had retreated into the bathroom to jack off, probably hoping he wouldn't notice it. Jim grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Blair's frame. Downstairs, he heard the first sounds of Vice moving in and protectively, he folded his arms around his lover's body. "Just hold on, please Blair."

Moments later, Simon and Frisk marched into the room. "Get an EMT up here!" Frisk shouted and remained standing near the doorway. The look in Ellison's eyes told him to keep his distance. "For what it's worth, Ellison, I'm sorry we couldn't get to him sooner."

Jim ignored the apology, which sounded empty. He focused on Blair, gently stroking his lover's back through the fabric of the blanket.

"Jim? How is he?" Simon halted in front of the two men and took in Blair's battered form. "Can you tell how bad he is?"

Jim shook his head. No, he couldn't. They would have to wait until the doctors examined Blair in the hospital. His senses were going crazy and eventually, he dialled them down.

The EMT arrived and Jim held Blair through that first examination.

"Can you carry him to the ambulance?" the EMT asked Jim. Blair was hurt, but not in a life threatening condition.

Jim slid his arms beneath Blair's knees and back and pulled him close to his chest.

Simon pulled the blanket back in place when it slipped and he followed his men downstairs. He stayed at a distance when Blair was put on a gurney and pushed inside the ambulance. When he saw that Jim was determined to follow the ambulance, he stopped his detective. "You're in no condition to drive."

Without speaking a single word, Jim handed Simon the keys to the truck. Simon understood. "I'll drive," he said and waited for Jim to slide onto the passenger seat. Seconds later, they were on their way to Cascade General Hospital.

Jim stayed with Blair every step of the way and the doctor and nurses had to force him to leave the exam room. Fortunately, Simon was right there to take care of his detective and he guided Jim in to the waiting area. "Sit down, Jim. Want some coffee?" Simon felt at a loss. Jim had become totally unresponsive. Jim didn't react at first. Only after repeating the question several times, Jim seemed to snap out of it.

"Yeah, coffee sounds good." Jim released a choked breath. His senses were down and the fact that he couldn't monitor Blair's vitals scared him.

"Here." Simon handed Jim the coffee he'd fetched and sat down as well. "The kid will be fine."

"I don't know about that." Jim sipped from the coffee, which tasted bitter. "You saw the way he looked."

"Do you think Leroy... raped him?" Asking that question had been hard, but Simon needed to know. Although Blair was a civilian observer to the PD, he considered Sandburg one of his men, and felt responsible for what had happened.

"I smelled semen and it wasn't Blair's," was all Jim managed.

"Then we should prepare for the worst possible scenario," Simon sighed distressed.

During the next 30 minutes Simon kept Jim company, only leaving once to answer a call from Frisk, who told him that Vice had freed the kids.

When the silence became unbearable Simon chuckled softly, hoping it would make Jim curious.

"What's so funny?" Jim asked annoyed. How could Simon be chuckling when Blair was still in the exam room?

"How do you think he managed to send us that e-mail with the addresses? Did the kid hack Leroy's computer?" Simon smiled gently. "We underestimate him time and time again."

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for that information we would never have saved those kids." Jim failed to repress a smile. "Blair's always been good with computers."

Simon was about to speak again, when a doctor entered the waiting area. He recognized doctor Edwards from other visits to the hospital when Blair had needed medical attention. Doctor Edwards had also treated Blair after Lash had gotten his hands on him.

"Captain Banks, Detective Ellison." Edwards shook their hands.

"How's Blair?" Jim established eye contact with the doctor.

"Why don't we sit down?" Edwards gestured them to take their seats again. "We just finished examining Blair."

"And?" Jim couldn't take the uncertainty any longer. "What did you find? Was he... sexually assaulted?"

"I understand your concern," Edwards assured Jim. "But I found no evidence of forced anal entry. However, we did find semen on his body and we took samples."

Jim sighed relieved. "How did the semen get on his body?"

"I'm guessing here," Edwards warned them. "But former experience with these types of cases taught me that the kidnapper likes to jack off and come on the victim's body. We didn't find any bruises on Blair's genitals."

"And the other bruises?" Simon asked, placing a calming hand on Jim's shoulder. So far Edwards had only had good news for them.

"Those bruises stem from fighting off his attacker. His shoulder got dislocated again and fixing it this time was complicated. Blair will need a lot of rest once he's discharged. We're keeping him here overnight, but you can take him home in the morning," he said, addressing Jim.

"Can we see him?" Jim rose from the chair, indicating he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Like I could keep you away from Blair!" Edwards said amused. "But he isn't conscious. We found another drug in his bloodstream."

Simon and Jim followed Edwards as the doctor led them to Blair's room. "And yes, you can stay the night," Edwards added as Jim pulled up a chair to sit close to Blair. "Captain, you better keep an eye on both."

Simon nodded his head and then studied the two men. "Jim?" He'd noticed the return of life in Jim's eyes.

"My senses are coming back online," Jim explained and he locked them on to Blair, cherishing the sound of the familiar heartbeat once more beating beneath his fingertips. "You don't have to stay, Simon. Blair and I'll be fine. You've got tons of paperwork waiting for you."

Simon didn't feel comfortable leaving them alone, but realized that this was Jim's way of requesting some privacy. "I'll be here tomorrow morning to take the two of you home." He still had Jim's keys and would drive the truck home. "Just let me know when they'll release the kid." Jim wouldn't be capable of driving home after holding a vigil at Blair's side the entire night.

"Thanks, Simon." Jim forgot about his captain as he focused his senses on Blair. Yes, he could see beneath the bruised skin, see the damaged blood vessels. He felt the warmth the bruised skin emanated and smelled the drugs still floating in Blair's bloodstream. His lover's heartbeat was calm and steady and it reassured him that Blair would recover.

"I'm here, baby," he said soothingly and gently stroked Blair's brow, caressing the soft hair. "You did it again, Blair. You surprised the hell out of me by sending that list of addresses. You knew Leroy would allow you close. How did you get hold of that list?"

Blair stirred in his bed, but didn’t wake up. The drugs still had a tight hold on him.

"I'm sorry that I screwed up, honey. I should never have left you alone in the truck. I knew Leroy was trouble and I still took risks." Jim claimed Blair's left hand, rubbing the knuckles. He adjusted the sling so Blair's arm rested comfortably and vowed to never fail his lover again.

"The doctor's confident that you'll make a full recovery, but this time you'll take the pain meds without giving me a hard time and you'll rest in our bed."

Jim finally realized how close he'd come to losing Blair. Leroy had almost succeeded in taking Blair away from him. "I'm not leaving you alone again, you hear? I'm staying at your side until you're healed," he promised, passionately, and rested his head on the bed, listening to Blair's steady breathing.

"Simon will pick up us in the morning. He was worried too, you know." It didn't matter that Blair couldn’t hear him. He had to get this out of his system. "Leroy has been arrested and the kids are safe. You did a great job, Blair."

Blair moaned softly and instinctively curled his fingers round Jim's.

Jim sat upright, hoping Blair was waking up, but then realized that Blair had been acting on instinct. "I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere." He cradled Blair's hand in his, rubbing some warmth into the icy fingers. Feeling tired and worn, he stared at Blair until his eyes began to close. Tension was taking its toll and before he knew it, he was asleep, still rubbing Blair's fingers lightly.

Blair floated on a layer of soft clouds, unable to even open his eyes. His ears however, picked up on the soft snoring, which sounded soothingly familiar. He'd listened to that gentle snore for a year now whenever he'd been up to work on his dissertation and Jim had been asleep in the loft bedroom. That snore had become an anchor and he let it ground him.

It took Blair several minutes to realize that hearing that snore actually meant that Jim had to be close. Fighting his drugged fatigue, he managed to crack open one eye to peek at his partner. Jim sat in a chair close the bed. The Sentinel's head rested on his arms and he was slumped over on the bed. Blair smiled weakly, realizing that Jim's hands were holding his. Thoroughly confused he wondered where he was and why he was here. The last thing he remembered was Leroy's fist connecting with his jaw after the pimp had caught him behind the computer. Maybe Jim had some answers? But that meant waking the Sentinel up first and he felt a sting of guilt for even thinking that. Jim looked exhausted. Blair curled his fingers inside Jim's hand, hoping the movement would stir Jim from his sleep. He didn't feel up yet to a lot of talking.

Jim's instincts kicked in, picking up on Blair's moving fingers and the Sentinel's eyes flashed open. Quickly, he checked Blair's vitals, throwing off his own fatigue. When only one eye stared back at him, Jim smiled. Blair's right eye was still closed, offering him an unusual sight.

"Hey, baby," Jim whispered softly, apprehensively searching for clues that would reveal Blair's unease at finding him this close. When he didn't find any fear in Blair's eyes, Jim grew hopeful. He still didn't know how Leroy's semen had ended up on Blair's body, but apparently it hadn't traumatized Blair.

"Jim... what happened?" Blair licked his lips. His mouth and throat were dry and felt like sandpaper, almost preventing him from talking.

Jim noticed Blair's discomfort and filled a glass with water. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah." Blair smiled, almost drooling at the prospect of feeling that cold water running down his throat.

Gently, Jim slid a hand underneath Blair's neck and supported his lover as Blair emptied the glass. Jim grinned at the speed with which Blair devoured the water. "Better?" he said knowingly as he placed the glass back on the nightstand. He then left his chair and sat on the side of Blair's bed.

Blair read the question Jim was too afraid to ask in the Sentinel's eyes. He swallowed hard and forced himself to maintain eye contact, knowing he had to get through to Jim in one go. "I'm all right, Jim."

Jim interrupted his lover. "What happened?"

Feeling puzzled, Blair tried to remember, but first he had to admit something to Jim. "You were right, Jim. Going undercover would have been a bad move."

"So now you believe me?" Jim tried to add a smile to that statement, but failed. First he had to know what had happened.

"Yeah." Blair awkwardly moved his hand, reaching for Jim's again. To his delight, the Sentinel acted at once and Jim curled his fingers around Blair's. "Well, it started when they grabbed me in the garage."

Jim cringed. "I'm sorry about that. I don’t know why I left you alone. I should have known..."

"Cut it out, Jim," Blair said in a firm tone. "You thought I was safe there. Hell, I should have been safe there!"

"But baby..." Jim tried again, but Blair stopped him.

"Don't do the guilt trip, man. Don't make me angry."

This time, Jim's grin came easily hearing the vehemence in Blair's tone. His guide wasn't kidding, issuing a serious warning. "Okay, you win. No guilt trip." He could do that later when he was alone. Damn, he'd failed Blair.

"Leroy wasn't actually in the car. I think Frisk's inside man was there... you know the one that dislocated my shoulder?" Blair had forgotten about the throbbing pain until he mentioned it and winced at the sudden stab of pain.

Jim explained, "It got dislocated again."

"No kidding!" Blair focused his eyes and realized that his arm was back in a sling. Surprised, he stared at the number of bruises on his arms.

"Blair? You were about to tell me what went down," Jim urged him on.

"Well, yeah. After we got to his place, they dumped me in his bedroom. No big surprise there!" Blair winked at his partner, trying to reassure Jim every way he could. "The arrogant bastard didn't even bother to close the documents he'd been working on. I used that opportunity to pull up the list of addresses Frisk had mentioned and sent them to the PD. Did you get the message?" Blair refused to release Jim's eyes, needing to hear and see the truth.

"We received it all right and got the kids out of there. Social workers are looking after them until they figure out what to do next. You saved forty-seven lives, Blair." Jim rubbed Blair's knuckles.

"He was about to sell forty-seven kids?" Blair's eyes grew big. He hadn't known it were that many.

"Mostly runaways. The youngest boy was ten." Jim sighed blissfully when Blair returned the caress and rubbed his knuckles as well.

"Ten?" Blair shook his head in disbelief. He was scared to think about what would have happened to the boy if they hadn't caught Leroy.

"What else do you remember?" Jim asked softly.

"Leroy caught me behind his computer, but was too dumb to figure out what I'd done. My luck," Blair said in an odd tone. "He then told me it was time to pay back the loan. He ordered me to remove my clothes and get ready. I refused."

Jim squeezed Blair's hand. "And then what?"

"I fought," Blair said and carefully shrugged his shoulders. "The last thing I remember is Leroy pressing some cloth against my mouth and then I must have passed out."

"The bastard used chloroform," Jim informed his lover. "Doctor Edwards also found another drug in your bloodstream."

Although Blair felt drained he refused to go back to sleep just yet. An important question burned his lips. "Did he... you know, do anything while I was unconscious?" Scared, he wondered what he would feel like if Jim told him that Leroy had raped him.

"You don’t remember a thing?" Jim said with a hint of disbelief.

"As I said, I lost consciousness." Suddenly, an insane fear gripped him. "Jim, did he... rape me?"

Quickly, Jim shook his head. "No, baby. The doctor examined you and found some semen on your skin, but Leroy didn't rape you. Probably jacked off and came on your body."

"Oh, shit..." Blair closed his eyes as he realized just how lucky he'd been. While he'd been unconscious, Leroy could have raped him. "How the hell could I ever think that I could handle going undercover, playing his... whore?"

"You wanted to help those boys." Jim lifted his right hand and caressed a stray lock that rested close to Blair's eyes. "You did well, baby. I'm proud of you."

"By the way, Jim. How did I get out of there?" Blair barely managed to keep his eyes open and kept them locked on the face of the man he loved.

"We busted the place after your e-mail arrived." Jim realized that his lover was about to fall asleep again and soothingly stroked Blair's brow. "Why don't you get more sleep? You deserve it, baby."

"What about you?" Blair wished he could sit upright and bring Jim in for a tight hug, which was just what he needed.

"The chair's comfortable, baby." Jim continued caressing Blair's face and watched as his lover's eyes drifted shut. "That's it. Let it go, Blair."

"I wanna go home," Blair managed to whisper before exhaustion took over.

"Tomorrow, honey. Tomorrow, I'll take you home." Jim continued to study Blair's face and listened to the steady heartbeat and breathing. Yes, his lover was fine.

The next morning found Blair restlessly moving about in his wheelchair. He'd already complained to the doctor, nurses and Jim that he was perfectly capable of leaving the hospital on his own two feet, but the hospital policy demanded he used a wheelchair.

"Where's Simon?" Blair moaned impatiently. "He should have been here ten minutes ago!" Although his body ached, Blair was ready to go. The worst pain emanated from his shoulder, but he could cope with it, knowing Jim was at his side.

"Calm down, Darwin," Jim quipped, chuckling at Blair's impatience. He was still in awe about Blair's ability to bounce back after something traumatic had happened. Only now he realized that Blair drew his strength from their love and he stayed close, never letting Blair out of his sight.

"That's easy for you to say, Jim! You're not confined to a wheelchair!" Blair looked up and caught the sparkle in Jim's blue eyes. He was in trouble, now that the Sentinel was mothering again.

"Don't get all excited because we're going home, baby," Jim chided him gently. "Doctor Edwards ordered bed rest, remember?"

"I don't mind being confined to bed as long as you're in bed with me," Blair hinted teasingly, surprised to find Jim blushing weakly. "Feeling a little shy?"

"Don't..." Jim rolled his eyes. Could he survive a teasing and seductive Blair? Gold help him! He was in trouble!

"Ellison! Sandburg!"

"I would know that growl anywhere," Blair commented amused. "James, our chauffeur has arrived!"

Jim released a groan, making sure it was just loud enough for Blair to hear it and then he waved at Simon. "Hey, over here."

"Ready to go home?" Simon inquired, taking in Blair's energetic appearance. How did the kid do it? He'd been drugged less then twenty-four hours ago! "Doesn't that shoulder hurt when you bounce up and down in the wheelchair like that?"

Jim silently applauded Simon. He'd wanted to say something similar all along.

"Love's the most powerful drug. It cures all ailments," Blair whispered beneath his breath, too soft for Simon to hear it. But Jim caught it. "Love you too, baby," he whispered as he leaned in closer to stroke back a lock of hair that had managed to slip from the hair tie.

"Let's get the two of you home then," Simon decided and gestured them to follow him. Amused, he noticed the disgusted expression on Blair's face when Jim slapped the younger man's hand away from the wheels, Jim pushing it himself. Simon seriously doubted Blair could use his hands to move the wheelchair forward as one arm was still in a sling. "Can't believe they gave you a clean bill of health."

"They didn’t," Jim corrected Simon quickly. "They let him go because they know I was a medic once. He's my responsibility now," Jim said jokingly. "Oh, I already look forward to forcing a grouchy Sandburg to take his pain pills! He'll probably be asleep before I can get him in bed."

"Our bed!" Blair interjected in a smart-ass tone.

Simon shook his head. "Too much information, Sandburg." Simon pretended not to hear Blair's chuckle as he guided them to the car.

"Get those wheels away from me," Blair ordered when they'd left the hospital.

Jim indulged his lover, but kept a close eye on Blair's awkward movements. A nurse retrieved the wheelchair and Jim helped Blair into the back of Simon's car. He then slipped into position next to the younger man to offer support if necessary.

"You okay, baby?" Jim whispered too soft for Simon to hear. Simon seemed okay, even more than okay, with their changed relationship, but Jim remained careful.

"You want the truth?" Blair glanced at Jim's eyes. "I still got a few questions."

"What questions?" Jim asked, claiming Blair's hand once again.

"Do I need to worry about Leroy ever coming back to harass me about that loan?" Blair hesitantly locked eyes with his lover. "I still owe him money, regardless of the interest he charged."

Jim shook his head, wondering why the hell Blair was fretting about Leroy. "No, you don't have to worry, Chief. Leroy will be sentenced to life imprisonment, considering the charges brought up against him."

"And what about... us?" Blair stared at their twined fingers.

"What about us?" Jim read uncertainty in Blair's eyes. Their relationship was still fragile.

"Are we still... okay?" Blair didn't know why he needed to hear it. Maybe it was because Leroy had come so close to destroying it.

"I love you, baby..." Jim proclaimed. Hoping that Simon wasn't watching them in the mirror, he brushed Blair's lips.

"Even when I can't do a damn thing for the next days? I hurt, man." Blair winced as the car hit a bump in the road. "It's funny... I don't remember much about Leroy beating me."

"The chloroform took you out, Darwin," Jim explained. He wondered if Blair's lack of memories was a curse or a blessing.

"Jim? Man, I don't want to sleep, but... I'm tired..." Blair's eyes closed and then flashed open again.

"Try to rest. We're only minutes away from the loft." Jim slipped an arm around his lover and pulled him close. In the mirror, he caught Simon's amused expression.

Jim stood in the doorway watching Blair and finally allowed himself to relax now that his guide was back home. Blair had been soundly asleep when they'd arrived at the loft and Jim had placed him on the couch, covering Blair's silent form with the afghan.

Simon had quickly said goodbye, probably realizing Jim and Blair's need for privacy. Jim had thanked his boss for picking them up and had also asked for a few days off so he could look after Blair. Simon had told Jim that he'd already arranged that, expecting Jim's request.

Simon's departure left him alone with Blair... finally. Jim sat down cross-legged on the floor and rested his arms and head on the side of the sofa so he could watch his lover sleep. Did Blair know how beautiful he looked when he was dreaming? Jim planned on telling his lover just that. He mentally replayed everything that had happened during these last days. Three days ago they'd admitted their love and Leroy had almost taken Blair away from him. "I've got you now, babe," Jim whispered softly and his right hand tangled in Blair's soft locks. He would never grow tired of fingering those strands.

Blair stirred, Jim's voice penetrating his dreams. "Jim?"

Hearing his name mumbled in such a seductive tone made Jim move in closer. "What do you want, baby?"

Slowly waking up, Blair realized where he was. "Couch... uncomfortable, man."

"Ah, I should take you to bed then."

"Our bed," Blair quipped as his eyes closed again. A grin lingered on his face, which eventually softened into a warm smile.

"Yeah, our bed," Jim repeated. "Can you walk upstairs or do you want me to carry you?"

"You want to carry me over the threshold, huh?" Blair quipped, wondering where he found the energy to remain awake. He wanted to sleep, but couldn't until Jim was spooned behind him. "Join me in bed?"

It was only noon, but Jim gave in, as he hadn't gotten much sleep last night either when he'd kept a vigil at Blair's bed. "Sure, baby."

Blair wrapped his good arm around Jim's neck when the Sentinel lifted him from the sofa. It felt so good to be in Jim's arms again that he sighed deeply.

Jim caught the sigh and smiled as he climbed the stairs. Almost reverently, he placed Blair in the center of the bed and undressed him. The shoes and sweat pants went first and he also removed the sweater. Blair was only wearing his boxers now and Jim waited for his lover's permission to do away with them too. "Want to feel your skin."

"s'fine..." Blair whispered, his words slurred. He even raised his hips so Jim could remove his boxers more easily. "Cold..."

Jim quickly covered his lover with the comforter and then slid out of his own clothes. Within seconds he slipped into bed and spooned up behind Blair, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "Hold on, baby," Jim said and placed a smaller pillow beneath Blair's injured arm. "That should be better. Are you in any pain?"

Blair wiggled and relished the sensation of Jim's skin against his. A moment later he realized that his wiggling was affecting his lover, as Jim grew hard behind him. "Oh man," he whispered, wishing he wasn't injured or half asleep.

"It's okay, baby," Jim said soothingly. "We can take care of that later... if we want to. Both of us need sleep."

"Is that for me?" Blair pushed back, closing his eyes in bliss as Jim's erection slid between his buttocks, settling down in his cleft.

"Yeah," Jim groaned. "Now stop wiggling, Sandburg!" He prayed Blair would stop, afraid he would come.

"I like the way this feels." Blair settled into Jim's arms and pressed a kiss on the biceps close to his lips. He was hard too and cursed the fact that he'd started wiggling. He shouldn't start something that he couldn't finish. "Oh man, this sucks..."

"Don't even say that word!" Jim chided him, having a vivid image of Blair going down on him, full red lips enclosing his cock.

"What word?" Blair couldn't resist. "Suck?"

"Blair!" Jim nuzzled Blair's neck, inhaling his guide's scent. "You're not well enough to do something!"

"I can do this..." Blair moved suggestively against Jim, giving his lover's erection enough friction to start leaking pre-ejaculate. "I would like to suck you when I'm better." Blair had already decided on a course of action.

Jim moaned. The tip of his erection brushed against his lover's entrance and when Blair repeated the stimulation, Jim lost it.

"Baby..." he whispered as orgasm unexpectedly sliced through him. He'd been on edge ever since Blair had admitted to having feelings for him. "You..."

"What?" Blair chuckled, loving the feel of slick ejaculate that ran down his thigh.

"Blair, baby..."

"Lemme guess... now you wanna clean up!"

Jim teasingly bit Blair's neck. "Smart ass," he moaned. If he didn't clean up, they would lie in a wet spot all night. "Thank you," he whispered. This was the first time he'd come like that without any major stimulation. Just a little friction and he'd shot his load.

"Blair?" Focusing on his lover, Jim realized Blair had fallen asleep, which left him to clean them up. But they were cuddled up so nicely and what if they were stuck together when they woke up?

Breaking his own rules and not minding it one bit, Jim pressed closer to Blair and cuddled his lover. He definitely enjoyed living in the Sandburg zone!

The end.  
May, 2001


End file.
